


You are Error...

by ChaosDancer12, Firehedgehog, MistraltheSkelegirl, moonstarsalign



Series: You Are... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Admin-napping, Challenge Story, Fate, evil fate, selfinsert, your error now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistraltheSkelegirl/pseuds/MistraltheSkelegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarsalign/pseuds/moonstarsalign
Summary: Fate got bored of using different Sanses and the odd Papyrus to make Error so they got someone who was never suppose to be touched.YOU Firehedgehog are now Error, you have a weird habit of setting yourself on fire but it never seems to burn you or your clothes also you keep running into different Blues who should have no business being in your multiverse and they keep stealing your jackets.You tend make dolls of different admins (but you don't know that) and for some reason you keep meeting up with a Axetale Temmie to play pranks on the squid known as Ink.And the rest of the Admins are looking for Fire, freaking out, and I'm just: "Welp, I'm off to prank a Squid, does anyone have any requests?"
Series: You Are... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue: Fatenapped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was in my Request Storyfile, I looked at it, Chaos looked at it. Dark and Misty cackled.. and so I requested them to choose again just so this one could be written as fun. Other writers aka admins will be helping with this so expect insanity.

As an admin, Fire made her own hours.

Well...

When she wasn’t at work, with her hubby, or sleeping.

Thankfully, her Draco wasn’t an admin, but if he was it would probably be to a modded fallout 4 Multiverse somehow.

Thankfully, time was relative when she was here, and she enjoyed being an admin to her growing Omniverse.

Mind you, she was thinking of getting a tablet or cellphone so she could work on the go, so part of her was always here while the rest of herself went about Real Life.

Nah.. then she’d have to pay for data.

A PC was fine.

Now... if only she could bring some of the admin abilities back home.

Chaosdancer12 was being distracted by things, Misty was cackling over her smaller, but slowly growing, omniverse of duty, and the others seemed to be playing Minecraft or World of Warcraft.

One of these days, she really needed to see if there were was Undertale/world of warcraft crossovers.

No Bad!

No Ideas!

She didn’t have time to add more to her list of Multiverses to admin.

She had enough trouble keeping Shell, Retconned and The Traveller contained to this omniverse. And that’s not even taking Solas and Umbra into the equation.

“Look what I found Fire! More story growths in the Codeverse!!!” Chaosdancer12 squealed, running in her Axetale form, holding up the file for their joint admin multiverse.

“Wait... Is that a real wedding?!” Fire breathed in excitement.

“Yup,” Chaosdancer12 cackled.

“Aw man... I need to be at several different places, on that date... Excuse me while I set a time point so I can get there.” Fire said tapping some codes in.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across the admins, and they looked up and blinked.

“Heya Fate!” Fire grinned.

“Oh... you guys rarely come down to this part of the hub.” Chaosdancer12 chirped.

“You’ll do.” Fate said, Fire gave a weird sound as she was grabbed.

“Hey! No Admin Hedgehog Kidnapping!” Chaosdancer12 yelled, chasing after the fleeing being.


	2. Chapter One: No Admining allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Chaosdancer12 and I had too much fun writing this

It was a well known fact in their group of admins that if Chaosdancer12 ate Skittles, and she didn't go bouncing off of the walls after she ate them, that they had to run and hide.

Chaos was a menace when she ate Skittles and went hyper.

But a Chaos who ate Skittles, and settled down to plan, instead of going hyper, was a demon.

And that was clear to see when her control over her form slipped, because while her usual form was a cleaned up, more friendly version of an Axetale Temmie, there would be times when her control slipped.

And the mauled ear would start bleeding again, Chaos was not an experienced enough Admin to fix the ear permanently, so if her control slipped, and the ear bleed, that meant that she was angry.

But to have blood dribbling from her mouth? That meant that you ran to the nearest shelter, put your head in between your knees, and you braced yourself.

Because Chaosdancer12's control over her temper had snapped, hard....

Because Fire had been taken by a Fate.

The rest of the admins looked at each other, before they agreed on one thing.

One of them was the unlucky one that had to pick Chaos up, and they were quick to throw the fuming Temmie admin into a Dreamswap Multiverse, in which Dream had won, before they sealed her in there.

It was every Admin for themselves, and that Dreamswap!Dream was a handy distraction.

They would allow Chaos to look for Fire when she calmed down, they didn't want her to accidentally destroy the Omniverse in an effort to find the missing Admin.

Plus, they didn't want to deal with the Paperwork that would come with rebuilding the Omniverse, and Chaos could fill out the Paperwork for that Dreamswap Multiverse after they got Fire back.

OoOoO

For as long as Error remembered, they’d been cursing Fate out.

Fate thought that it was hilarious to make everyone think that they was a guy!

She was a freaking girl!

G I R L

Female, an adult, with no admitted age.

And she’d murder anyone that tried to guess.

Now if only Ink would stop guessing, as he had a habit of respawning in his doodlesphere.

When was the last time he organized things there?

“ _ **Aw... come on Brat.”**_ Error cried, feeling a new AU being created.

“Just when I was about to win.” A female voice said, annoyed.

Error looked at her frequent visitor, a strange axetale Temmie ‘Call me Chaos’ who was not effected by the anti-void.

They’d been popping up for as long as she remembered.

“ _ **I really have to stop playing card games, I suck at them... see you later.”**_ Error said, heading off to do her job.

As the portal closed ChaosDancer12 scowled.

Sooner or later, she’d figure how to free Fire, and that she would find a way to get the other Admins here.


	3. Chapter Two: The Admins left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we have admins coming out in the insanity, welcome MistraltheSkelegirl MoonAndStarsAlign and DarkMidnightDragon and of course ChaosDancer12 was already here. This takes place before Chaos finds Error ((may have different names here on ao3))

Misty started laughing crazily, with shadows swirling around her. The other admins started to panic, they forgot that Misty could go into her Yandere mode, if she was pushed hard enough.

"Oh boy, someone get her Inky, ASAP!" Dark practically screamed, searching for the little skeleton herself.

Finding Inky Harry, (as they all called him) Dark shoved the small skeleton into Misty's arms, hoping that it would stop her rampage. Inky looked up at his Creator's blood red eyes and he grinned.

Pulling out his red paint vial, he handed it to Misty. "Here, now you can burn the Fate that did it!" He chirped cutely.

A admin in the corner asked if they should hide all of the red paint.

Misty smirked darkly and she said, in a demonic sounding voice, "Aww, you know exactly what I need, don't you Inky?"

"Yep!" Inky said, with a bright smile, while he was jumping out of Misty's arms. Dark twitched and she grabbed Inky's paintbrush.

Running over to the demonic Misty, she hit her over the head, causing all the shadows to disperse as she snapped out of the rage to whimper in pain.

On the phones of the Admins, a message was received with an attached photo...

_'Taking the Transport System, using my full human form, will let you know if I find Fire._

_Hate Fate, I have to wear contact lenses and make-up! I hate make-up!'_

\------

Chaos frowned as she crossed off another idea on her list, she was running out of options, ideas and supplies to get the other Admins here.

Fate had been smart and they had sealed off this Multiverse from the usual ways that the Admin's used to enter a Multiverse from their offices, which meant that the others couldn't enter this Multiverse, until she found a way to get them here.

Chaos had to take a Multiversal Bus to get there, and there was a lot of traffic on the Multiversal Motorways....

What? You thought that the Admins were the only ones to travel between Multiverses?

They weren't the only ones to travel between Multiverses, but they were the only ones to travel so much that they got passes for when they used the Multiversal Transport system.

They didn't get used much, mainly because each Admin had their own unique way that they used to travel, but since Fate had sealed that Multiverse off from them, they had to take the bus, or whatever form of transport that they needed, to get to this Multiverse.

It was a shame that after she got here using the Multiversal Transport system that Fate sealed that way in, and if she left this Multiverse to get help or supplies, she didn't know if she could get back in.... But she couldn't leave Fire behind... Even if Fire didn't remember her...

Chaos sighed, if only she could find a way to break the fourth wall...

"I'm a Baka!" Chaos muttered. "How could I forget about Blueberry?!" She pulled out a schedule, she had to find the right moment to meet Blue and ask for his help!


	4. Chapter Three: The Devils Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the others working on this with me are cackling evilly, enjoy

Error had a stalker and it's name was Nightmare.

Strange kid.

And he was a kid, no matter how much the cursed being protested.

Error could see the codes, and she knew that under the goop, was a child’s body and a false maturity.

Not that Dream was much better, with an adult body, but he was an idiot.

She sighed as she looked at the latest puppet, one of her rarer ones that wasn’t a Sans.

A tiny red hedgehog, who had a coloration that made it look like she was on fire.

She placed it down in her knitting basket, next to a shadowy wolf that was grinning, a blue cat, a black dragon, and a axetale temmie.

Oh... and the tied up bird that the wolf was sitting on.

She blinked and she realized that she had some free time, Ink wasn’t creating.. and she could get a treat.

Coca cola!

Error sped off through a potral.

OoOoO

Chaos sniffed when she found the knitting basket with the puppets in them. She tried to hold her tears in, but she couldn't, and she let them go.

Her tears steamed down her face. "Fire!" She sobbed.

Why? Why did Fate have to take the Big Sister of the Admins? It wasn't the same without Fire being there, she had lost all of the passion and the fire that she needed to work on Codeverse, and without Fire, Codeverse was nearly frozen, and if she couldn't find a way to bring Fire back, Fire's section of the Omniverse would start to become corrupted and infested with viruses...

OoOoO

It was a horror beyond Horror.

The Error could only find Pepsi anywhere.

“Where is the drink of the gods?!” She cried.

“Barbarian...” Reaper sniffed, walking by her with his coffee.

“Oh, Hi Error!” A voice chirped, and Error turned, glaring at the owner of the voice.

“Squid, what are you doing here?” She asked, scowling.

“I just discovered a new drink, and I’m making sure that everyone can enjoy it.” Ink said cheerfully.

“Ink... is this ‘new’ drink called Pepsi?” Error said, with her bones rattling in rage.

“Yup, want some?” Ink said, holding out a bottle of the horrible drink.

“Ink... run!” Error snarled, with fire swirling around her form.

Ink did the sane thing and he ran for his life.

OoOoO

Misty pouted as she hugged Inky closer. Fire helped her out when her Multiverse started to show some issues, back when she first started admining. And she helped her to find new ways to deal with the birdy... she missed her.

Align started stock pilling many different... Items, for Fire to use on Fate when she got back.


	5. Chapter Four: When Fangirls Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came home from a long day at work, ate dinner and got on Discord to find a new chappy waiting for me to upload. At least I got to name it?

Chaos was tapping on her phone, because the only thing that Fate hadn't blocked or sealed off was the Admin's connection with this Multiverse, she could block and seal all of the travel routes in, but she couldn't block the connection...

Mainly because it would have damaged this Multiverse's Anti Virus protection.

And because of this, Chaos could still contract the rest of the Admins through the Multiversal Internet and much to her surprise, she got the best signal in Axetale....

It was a good thing that she knew the best spots in Axetale that would allow her to make a temporary camp without being attacked by the monsters if she was Underground, but the best place for a signal was a flat piece of land right on top of Mt.Ebbot, far, far above where the Monsters would come out....

ChaosDancer12: _The Ink here is so annoying, he introduced Pepsi, when Fire was trying to take a break and get some Cola Cola._

_Anyway, I'm off to prank the Squid, does anyone have any requests? I have nothing better to do, I've tried but Fate has locked down Fire's memories tight. I'm going to ask Blue for help, but I have to wait for the right moment, because Stretch had their AU locked down, hard._

Misty read the message and she grinned. _Can you hide all his damn vials? And Broomie, while you're at it?_ She typed, since she couldn't come up with anything better.

_Yep! I can do that!_

_Thanks_ Misty replied, and then, she turned off her phone. Sighing, she looked at her desk full of paperwork, and schoolwork, and she groaned. Some days, it didn't pay to get out of bed.

_So, any other requests before I log off?_

_How about using trip wires to make him fall into a pit full of bugs?_ The newest admin, Align, typed.

 _I can try to do that, I think that there is a Bugtale, somewhere, in this mess._ Chaos typed back.

OoOoO

A new fire was burning. It was searching.

Hunting.

Worried.

It shot across the Multiverses, searching for a kindred spirit, another flame like itself.

Fire.

<Where is Fire?>

< _Where_ is Fire?>

<Where is that hedgehog?? She isn't responding..>

_Maybe something happened and she's busy. Relax, it's not like she's in trouble. She's an Admin!_

<There are things that can happen to Admins, Ink.>

_...oh crap._

The mass of flames had decided to drag it's vessel along in the hunt for it's friend.

OoOoO

A shadow stared at Fate from the corner, it's form impossible to see in the darkness. Somewhere else, a small black dragon was watching a screen that broadcasted everything that the shadow could see. She currently couldn't spy on the deity herself so she had sent a shadow to do the job for her. She cackled when Fate turned around to look at the corner suspiciously. Oh, how she loved torturing the deity....

Misty looked over at Dark suspiciously while she was doing her paperwork. What was she up to? And why did she feel her using a shadow?

Was Dark... leaving her out? What was she doing? This was going to drive Misty insane, she had to know. Getting up, she walked over to Dark, peeking at the screen. "Hey, you're spying on Fate without me?!"

The dragon winked at Misty before erupting into a fit of giggles again at whatever had just happened to Fate.

0oOoO

Align kept looking for any kind of opening that she could use to get to Fire, after all, her other form is a cat, and cats get into the strangest places.

The radio that Align held buzzed into life.

_"Fate just left her room, I shall be monitoring her personally from now on."_

Dark jumped into a shadow and she shifted into her cat form.

OoOoO

"Heard you loud and clear, I'll continue to look for any openings and if I can't find any, I'll just have to follow Chaos's lead."

Another voice came over the radio. _"That's if you can get in, this Fate sealed off our entrances to this Multiverse, and the links that this Multiverse has to the Multiversal Transport System."_ Chaos grumbled. _"I barely managed to get in before she found me. This Fate is going to be in so much trouble when we get Fire back. You guys are going to have to be creative if you want to get in here, I'll try to find a way on my end, just keep an eye on that Fate, because if she can do this to Fire, who knows what she could do to us if she catches us..."_

Align grumbled but she said, "Does anyone mind lending me a Blue? I may be an Admin, but my Omniverse hasn't developed enough for my own Blue to form and Fate can't seem to hold on to them very well."

Misty looked over at Align and she nodded her head. "You can borrow one of mine." "

You sure Misty?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know my DP!Verse Blue is getting bored..."

Align didn't think for more than a second. "You don't mind sending him over then?"

Misty shook her head to clear it. "Sure, I'll send him over!" She said brightly, opening the portal directly underneath DP!Blue's feet and, with a yelp he fell through, falling in a heap in front of Align.

"Oof." She said, looking at the lump of bones by her feet.

"Hmmm, be creative, huh?" Misty said to herself. She smirked and she stood up, she had a little birdy to track down....

OoOoO

Misty smirked triumphantly as she put on her disguise. She knew that going to see that person would be worth it but... did she honestly have to give her _red_ eyes? And black hair? _Oh well, I look cool_ Misty thought to herself as she melted into the shadows, to await her opportunity.


	6. Chapter Five: Sleep.. whats that?

Error laughed manically, she had done it.

Every resident of Reapertale was forced into a tutu and they couldn’t get out of it.

She ignored the colors that didn’t exist.

The slight fading at the edge of her eyes.

Who cared if she’d been a insomniac for eons now?

Who needed sleep?

“Error! I’ve come to stop your..... Destruction?” Ink said pausing, Error smirked.

“Is that Reaper in a neon pink Tutu?” Dream asked, bewildered.

Blue just took pictures.

“Yup.” Error cackled, and she portalled away.

OoOoO

Chaosdancer12 took one look at the Error reading a huge book in Spanish, before she looked at the one way portal showing Reapertale.

“You can’t read or speak Spanish.” She told the other.

Error looked down and she blinked, and she pulled out her glasses, making a humming noise.

“That would explain the strange plot.” Error said, and Chaos twitched.

“No, I mean... Wait.. When was the last time you slept?” She asked.

“What is the Multiverse year?” Error asked curiously, and Chaos told her.

“Never... maybe?” Error replied.

Chaos hit the other with sleep codes, and the Skeleton fell over... before she began to snore.

“She was already an insomniac before this happened...” She grumbled, not mentioning that she was a bit of an insomniac herself....

She had lost count of how many times Fire had hit her with the sleep codes.

OoOoO

Fate twitched.

She swore that she was being stalked.

Which should be impossible.

In the shadows, two figures cackled quietly.


	7. Chapter Six: Of What Dreams

Chaos sighed as she looked at the sleeping Error, before there was a poof of smoke from her figure and a human stepped out of it.

She brushed back a piece of her fluffy hair, before she covered Error with a blanket.

OoOoO

Error dreamed.

It was Chaotic, frantic and confusing.

Some things were easier to focus on.

_A female human with shoulder length hair typing at a computer, with her hair frizzing from the humid heat._

_Looking at a clock._

_Rushing off._

**Tick tick tick**

**Stress and Migraines...**

**No Time for simple pleasure...**

**A book catches your Attention**

_Looking down at a game, a frown on your face._

_Unsure... but bored._

_Looking for something to get them going._

_Undertale._

**The other Admin responded...**

**A snow dragon.. nice**

**You're invited to the Admin area Forgotten Realms**

_So many faces_

_So many Stories!_

_An adventure every day_

_A Temmie laughs_

_A dark Dragon using a teddybear as a weapon_

OoOoO

Error woke with a gasp.

She stayed like that for a moment, blinking when she realized that she was covered by a blanket.

 **"Dreams are weird..."** Error said, she was totally confused.

"Dreams? What sort of dreams?" Chaos asked, she was still a human. Fate hadn't sensed her yet.... And Chaos was enjoying being a human again, it seemed that Fate was busy with something else.

 **"Being a human, my brain must be giving me a hint to visit the Charas and Swap Frisks, it's been too long."** Error said fuzzily, Error was not a morning person, and she was not awake enough, and she didn't have her glasses on, so she didn't realize that Chaosdancer12 was much bigger than she should be.

"That is a possibility, or your brain could be trying to tell something else, something that is very important to you." Chaos was excited, this would be the first sign, that somewhere deep down inside this Error, Fire was slowly waking up and fighting against what this Fate had done to her.

 **"OH! I know what it is!"** Error said, clapping her hands happily.

"What is it?"

 **"Blue asked me to help find clothing for his Chara today, I must have forgotten about it, as I hate shopping for clothes."** Error said. **"Cya! I gotta head out now!"**

Error portalled away.

Chaos growled, and her hands were twitching, as if she wanted to strangle something, or someone....

She quickly portalled away, heading for the last location that she had seen Ink and Misty did want her to steal his vials and Broomie.

She wondered if she could hide them in Bugtale, and Align did want Ink to fall into a pit trap, full of bugs.


	8. Chapter Seven: Bugs

They finally found their way into the locked Multiverse that she felt her friend's aura inside.

<What could have made her lock herself away like that?> She pondered fretfully.

 _What if it wasn't Fire that locked it?_ The vessel suggested eerily.

<I don't know, Ink.. I don't know.>

They walked along the Anti-Void of this place, with their footsteps being loud in this empty whiteness.

_Where is she? You can feel it, too, right?_

<Yes, she's been here recently..>

 _Where...?_ The radio buzzed on once again.

_"Hello? Dark here, reporting o Day 1 of monitoring Fate. We found the Multiverse that she trapped Fire in, she's keeping it in her room. There's no guards or security, only her locked door. Either she knows that we're coming and she set up a trap for us or she seriously underestimated our power as admins. Over."_

_Did that just feel like a plot device-_ <Shut up, Ink.>

<So Fire is trapped. Why hasn't she escaped if Fate has clearly underestimated the power of Admins?>

_Cuz she dumb._

<...Fair point.>

_Can we kill her?_

<We don't know the scope of the situation, so I'd say, not yet.>

_I feel Fate murdery._

<Shush.>

They stalked over to the radio that had gone off, picking it up and hefting it.

<I hope the owner doesn't mind us borrowing this.>

"Sinead here. I've been wondering where Fire was for a while, I'm here with my Ink. Does anyone care to fill us in on what happened? We know that the Fate of this Multiverse did something to her, but that's about it."

"Anyone gonna fill us in?" Ink's voice spoke up casually.

"Who's using my main radio?"

"Sinead and Blaze Ink, ya sillybones." The fire elemental repeated, a little more relaxed as she took form as a little bird on her vessel's shoulder, who grinned at her.

"I've heard of you! You're Chaos, right?" Ink finally spoke.

"Well, it's about time that someone got here, mainly because I'm this close to just letting my control go, and yes, I am Chaos."

"That's.. fun."

"Indeed it is. What happened to little Hedgehog?"

"Where's my flame friendo?"

"Now I'm using that." Sinead snickered.

"Fate decided to use Fire as Error instead of a Sans or a Papyrus."

""WHAT-""

"OH HELL NAW!"

"SHE'S AN ADMIN! HOW CAN THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!"

"And I am not joking about that."

"Your tone makes that clear! How do we fix this?! What about other forms of hers? I forget if she has any, what's being done about this?! Who's watching her Omniverses?!"

"Fate's bout to die."

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on what I can through the ones that we share, such as Searcher and Shades, and Codeverse, but for the rest, she has virus projection.

And this Fate sealed off the Multiversal Transport System after I arrived here, but before she did that, she also sealed off the Admin's Travel system to this Multiverse."

"That explains the difficulty that we had getting in here." Sinead observed, sharing a look with Ink at the memory.

"So how are you dealing with our currently glitched Admin friend?" Ink asked, earning a slap from Sinead's wing.

"But he has a point, what are we doing with this situation?"

"Well, right now, I'm trying to trigger Fire's memories, as well as getting the other Admins here, somehow..."

"I'll try to help you, since I'm here."

"I take it that I shouldn't show up since I'm... Well, me." Ink added awkwardly.

"I'll hide in the bushes!"

"That would work, except there are no bushes, you dingus."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, we don't need another Ink running away, especially when I'm pranking this one."

"Can I join the pranks?"

"You're an Ink, you idiot!"

"I know, it should be fun."

"..... Can you make a fake Broomie, that squints ink into someone's face?"

"”Already have it."" They spoke at once, no longer arguing as they grinned devilishly in agreement.

"Meet me in Bugtale, we can exchange it for the real Broomie."

"Just make sure that you don't steal my Broomie!" Blaze Ink joked, leaping through a portal of rainbow flames, just in time, before a glitched one opened.

"Heh... I won't."

They landed gracefully, grimacing at the sheer number of insects as he regained his balance.

"That feels like you will.." Ink muttered half to himself.

"Hoi!" Chaos waved to them. She was still in her human form, and she had a Broomie slung over her shoulders. "I just finished setting up a pit trap for this Ink."

Ink rolled his shoulders, with Sinead leaping down and changing until she was in her normal fire elemental form.

"Sounds fun. Anything poisonous or venomous down there?" She asked, with Ink twirling two giant paintbrushes like flags.

"Oh wait, I forgot which was which." He suddenly paused, staring at them sheepishly. Sinead sighed into her hand, and then, she grabbed the paintbrush with a simple gold, undecorated band on the end. "Y'know what? I feel like adding something to Broomie to mark it as specifically ours.." She mused.

"A lot of bugs, I wasn't looking when I glitched them in there." Chaos shrugged her shoulders, before she placed a few vials on top of the pitfall trap.

"That's too easy." Ink complained as Chaos did so, with Sinead giving him a look.

"I'm pretty sure that you're one of the smartest Inks out there. Trust me, most of them are pretty... Ignorant."

He pouted slightly, then sat down next to her, tossing the fake paintbrush for Chaos to catch.

"Whatcha doing to real Broomie?" He asked Sinead.

"And stupid." Chaos caught the fake paintbrush, before she added it to the pile. "I'm taking this Ink's Broomie with me, to give him a time out."

Ink glanced at Chaos. "Ouch."

"Maybe we should let half of this Multiverse die, to teach him and this Fate a lesson." He suggested, with his expression suddenly dark. Sinead jerked up, staring at him hard.

"Ink, that's really dark. Let's not do that." She said in a calm voice, her face stricken.

"Maybe." He muttered, glancing away. "It's just, the Multiverses are so unfair. So many people that.. _suck._ "

"It's only for a day, I had to hit Fire with the sleep codes."

Ink's frown deepened. "It should be longer."

Sinead sighed, laying their Broomie in her lap. "Don't worry, Ink. We'll work this out. We'll deal with these people and rescue Fire."

Ink gazed up above them. "I guess."

Something about that comment felt like he wasn't really feeling it.

"But for now, we play by Fate's rules, until we can change them."

He looked back down at Chaos when she spoke, staring blankly for a minute until his face morphed to a wicked grin.

"Beat her at her own game. That's something I can get behind." He let out a dark chuckle.

"I kinda wanna light her on fire, and watch Fate burn fifty shades of gay."

Sinead's eyes widened as she snorted loudly. "Oh my God no-!" She spluttered, laughing.

Chaos was confused, but she still giggled. "Well, come on then. Let's get the cameras set up. We have a few minutes before he gets here."

Ink leapt up and he grinned. "Cameras! Yes! I got it!" His tattoos flashed orange, with fire roots peeling off as they whipped around. Sinead disappeared into a wisp of flame, the wisp remaining as it drifted over and sank into Ink's chest, Chaos staring curiously. The ropes of fire wrapped around the pile of cameras nearby while this happened, lifting them up and inserting them in random locations in the trees, bushes and rocks and Ink giggled, his eyelights were a brilliant blue.

"Now, we hide." Chaos told him, smiling and giggling herself.

Ink's eyelights changed to piercing orbs that glowed brightly as Sinead spoke up. "Obviously we should hide nearby, so we get the joys of witnessing this personally." They shifted back to ovals as Ink shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. You?" He asked Chaos. She bounced up and down.

"Alright! I know just the place. Follow me!" She took off in a random direction, Ink giggling as he followed her, with Sinead's voice filtering in and out of his own as he did so.

OoOoO

They had hidden themselves well, with leaves obscuring them as they stared at the nearby pitfall trap, stifling their maniac giggles.

"I feel like a kid and I'm totally proud of that." Ink whispered, turning and leaning back down behind the rocks they were hiding in. Chaos shot a wide smile at him and she looked back towards the trap that she'd built herself.

Ink glanced at his Broomie, studying the paintbrush.

The handle had become an even darker brown, with lighter gold flame patterns traveling up to the metal band. Past that was nothing but a carved inscription.

 _Sinead Arucane_ was on one side and _Blaze Ink Spectrum_ was on the other side.

He thoughtfully traced the last word with his phalanges.

He'd always felt a bond with that word, ever since he remembered the first time that he heard it.

A rainbow glow seeped out of the wood within the carving as his hand left it.

Sinead was silent inside him.

Blaze hummed softly to himself.

Suddenly, Chaos was patting his skull excitedly. "He's here, he's here!"

Grinning, Blaze Ink put his thoughts from his mind and he stood up, just in time to see an alternate version of himself yelp as the weak roof collapsed under his weight.

The screams that echoed from the pit were delicious.


	9. Chapter Eight: Chaos Needs a Vacation

Misty looked around sneakily. She had found a hole in Fate's shield, but she didn't know if she would have to wait and tell the others first, or go through the hole alone.

Sensing someone getting close to her, she made her decision and she melted into the shadows, easily slipping through the hole in the nick of time. Fate looked at her shield and she growled, patching up the little hole.

Misty sighed in relief once the Fate left and she looked over the patched up shield. She could reopen the hole, but the risk of getting caught by Fate was high. _"Hey guys, it's Misty. I found a way in, but the Fate patched up the hole the shield right after I used it. Should I try to reopen the hole?"_ She asked through the radio that she had borrowed from Dark.

"No, you should go and meet up with Chaos, I'll see you soon." Align replied as she stood next to a weak spot that she and DP!Blue had found, holding a sack filled with feathers and acid.

 _"Alright, I'll go look for her."_ Misty replied, and then, she looked around. It looked as if she was in a copy of Candytale. _"It might take me a while though."_ She said miserably.

"You could always try and lure her out with skittles, you know, or just follow the sounds of screams and chaos." Align said as a quiet explosion made a hole in the shield and she slipped into the Waterfall of an Underfell copy. *

"I'm in Candytale."" Misty deadpanned, looking at the candy around her longingly.

_"Wait, what was that? Did I just hear an explosion?"_

_Splash cough cough_ "Sorry... that was me." Align spluttered, since she had landed in one of the rivers.

 _"Oh ok, my bad. Anyways, when is there not screams and chaos in a Candytale?"_ Misty asked as she got ready to open a portal, with skittles in hand.

"...Who knew feathers, acid and a Blue can cause an explosion?"

Misty stared at her radio, and then, she looked around. "I'm never going near sugar again. I'm not even going to look at it." She muttered under her breath, hopping through her portal into DreamTale.

"Ok, I'm in. Is there a place I can meet you?" Align asked.

_"I'm in DreamTale at the moment. Do you want to meet up in a different AU?"_

"Hang on, I'm coming to you." She slipped into the space between AU's and she reappeared behind Misty.

Misty turned around and she jumped, not expecting Align to appear behind her.

Smirking Align said, "Sorry, not sorry." in a sing song like voice.

Misty scowled and she crossed her arms. "Very funny." She replied. "I've got skittles, where do you think Chaos would be?"

Looking at the landscape around her, Align said, "I don't know but we could always call her." And she pulled out her radio.

Misty facepalmed in embarrassment. Of course she would forget about the radio...

 _I'm never going to live this down._ She thought to herself.

Misty pulled out her own radio and she called Chaos. "Hey Chaos, where are you?"

Align put away her own radio and she listened over Misty's shoulder.

Laughter could be heard over the radio, along with the screams of the local Ink.

Align shared a look with Misty and she asked. "Do I want to know what's going on there?"

Misty stared at the radio in her hand, and then, she turned it off. "I think we can find Chaos on our own. Just look for the screaming Ink."

"Wait, didn't I suggest to Chaos to dump the local Ink in a pit of bugs?" Align questioned.

Misty thought back. "I think so." She replied, looking over at Align. "I guess that we gotta go to Bugtale then." She shuddered. Misty just knew that she would be eaten alive there.

 _"I hate bugs so much."_ She thought to herself, shuddering again.

"There better not be any spiders!" Align yelped.

This just made Misty close her eyes and shudder violently. "NOT HELPING, ALIGN!" She said crossly, glaring at her partner.

Align just glared back at her. "Come on, let's go."

Misty opened the portal and she whimpered when she heard the tell tale buzzing of mosquitoes.

Stepping through, she was immediately attacked by the mini vampires. _"I knew it."_ She sighed in her mind.

_"Why am I considered the walking restaurant?"_

Align walked in holding two flyswatters and she gave one to Misty, while she was using the other one to hit the bugs coming towards her.

Misty grinned evilly and she started swatting the bugs away from her mid air, she was surprisingly skilled in making them stay away from her.

In the distance both of them could hear maniacal laughter and the screams of the local Ink.

Misty looked over at Align. "Chaos?"

"Chaos." She replied, looking back at Misty.

Misty strode forward quickly, wanting to leave this AU as fast as possible. Making certain to stay out of sight, she called out, softly, "Um, Chaos, I've got skittles if you want them? Where the heck are you, I can't see you, even though I can clearly see Ink."

Misty stopped and she took a quick picture of the suffering Ink; her Inky wanted one.

Align just took one look at that pit, before she started to look for Chaos.

Misty joined in, helping Align to look around the pit.

"Skittles!" A human popped out of the bushes.

"Hisss." Align jumped up into a tree.

"Hello!!" An Ink leapt up after her, with colored fire surrounding him.

The sudden appearance of their friends caused Misty to yelp and to jump a literal foot in the air, hitting her head on a low hanging tree branch.

"OOOOWWWWW!!!"

He doubled over in laughter.

Jumping back down, Align cuffed the Ink's head.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the spot.

Misty rubbed her head and she scowled darkly at the laughing Ink. "Not. Funny." She hissed at him, punching him in the arm.

"This is abuse!" He cried, jumping up while wings of ink and colored flame erupted from his back, allowing him to hover in midair.

Misty grinned and she snapped her fingers, using her shadows to bring the fiery Ink back down to the ground. "No it isn't, it's payback."

"Stop setting yourself on fire! We're in the middle of a forest!" Align scolded him.

He screamed dramatically, with fire spreading to the leaves and trees.

"I'M THE GOOD GUY!" He yelled.

"Time out everyone!" Chaos screamed. "This is Blaze Ink, he's a good Ink, the local Ink is the one in the bug pit!"

"YOU JUST LIT THE FOREST ON FIRE!!!" She shouted.

"SO??"

The flames guttered out, though his sockets were still blazing, with his blue eyelights searing into the newcomers as he grinned awkwardly.

"IT'S A RANDOM FIRE IN AN AU THAT HAS NOTHING BUT BUGS! IT'S SUSPICIOUS!"

"IT HAS PLANTS." Blaze Ink argued jokingly.

Align started rapidly swatting at him with her flyswatter.

He flinched, covering his skull as he giggled maniacally.

Chaos blew on a whistle that she had summoned.

"FEEL THE PAIN!!"

"NEVAH!"

He spat green flames at her, making the cat yelp.

_"HISSSS"_

Her left eye was twitching.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Align jumped at his face and she started to scratch him.

Blaze suddenly froze, standing upright and teleporting in a burst of flame and embers, staring at Chaos.

"You okay, Temmie Chaos?"

"Human." He self corrected.

Align looked over and she used a short cut, hiding behind Blaze.

"Wait-!"

 **"No.... I am not okay...."** She was holding a bag of skittles, and a pair of Temmie ears had appeared on her head...

One of them was bleeding, it looked like that it had been mauled by something. His tattoos shone orange, with fire roots peeling off and wrapping around her like ropes as he desperately tried to control the situation.

Misty backed off, not trusting herself in this situation. She knew she had issues.

She didn't think that she'd be much help in this situation.

"We're all here for pranks and helping Firehedgehog!" Blaze yelled at everyone appealingly.

**"All of you have five seconds to shut up and calm down..."**

"Chaos, **please..** "

"Yes ma'am!" Align saluted, switching to her human form.

Misty turned into her wolf form and she whined, using her shadows to appear as a puppy. _"Would Chaos hurt a puppy?"_ She thought to herself.

"Oh thank Stars." Ink sighed as they began to diffuse, with his fire roots dissappating.

Misty whined again, with her tail in between her legs.

Chaos took a deep breath.

"Chaos? You good?"

Misty looked over at the pit only to notice the local Ink getting out while they were busy. She barked to get everyone's attention.

**"Get back in the pit Paint Boy."**

Blaze hefted his Broomie, with a dark grin on his face as he charged at his alternate. Looking over at Chaos, Align asked.

"Chaos, do you have a safe place?"

The other Ink had enough time to squeal "What the heck?!?" Before he got a solid crack over the skull.

Blaze stood there as the other slumped over, sliding backwards. He grinned, with a certain wickedness in his eyelights. Both were piercing blue.

Misty sat back on her haunches and she grinned wolfishly, her tail was wagging a mile a minute while she was watching Blaze beat up his alternate.

Align took a look and she snickered, taking photos.

Chaos took another deep breath.

He glanced up at the puppy. "Sometimes I feel like a hipocrite beating up other me's, but I think that they deserve it.."

Misty nodded sagely and she padded over to Align so that she could ask her to send the photo to her.

"Guys! Chaos!" Align yelled.

Switching back to her human form, Misty gave Align her complete attention.

A scream rang from the pit. "Please! They're all over me! You're me! Me! Help me out here!"

Blaze snorted. "I'm better than you." He walked away, approaching the Admins.

"What's up.. Align?"

"No, not me! Look at Chaos!"

"Uuuuu _uuuuhhhhhhhh_ "

Misty looked back over to the pit and she gave the still begging Ink the middle finger.

Blaze Ink snickered at the sight, glancing back at Chaos worryingly.

He expelled a breath of rainbow fire.

Misty looked back over at them and she handed Chaos her phone, with a picture of Inky loaded up. "If all else fails, cuteness overload."

Align stayed still, with her eyes on Chaos, worried.

"Is that a cute version of me..?" Blaze questioned.

The ear was still bleeding, but Chaos had a look of pain on her face as she pinched the bit of her nose in between her eyes. **"It is harder than it looks to use the limited amount of Admin coding that I can access here, to keep Fate out of this AU."** She growled.

Misty grinned. "He's a kid. And he is so adorable it should illegal." she said to Blaze.

"Niiiccceeee."

Turning back to Chaos, he said, "We should get outta here."

"Guys, we need to go." Align said in a worried voice.

Misty nodded and asked Chaos, "Where should we go for now?"

"As much as I hate white, the Anti-Void is probably the best place to go.... Unless...?"

"Can anyone wipe that Ink's memory?" Align asked everyone.

Misty nodded her head again and she pulled out a simple oak wand.

"Not me, right?" Blaze started sweating nervously.

"We don't need Fate seeing what we look like."

"No, not you." Misty told Blaze sweetly.

Blaze Ink relaxed, sighing as a wave of flames washed out from his mouth.

Walking over, Misty whispered the memory erasing spell, since she didn't like using it.

"WHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!!" The Ink of the pit cried.

"Pranking other me's is a little _too much fun._ " Blaze said with a wicked smile.

Chaos waited for them to finish what they were doing, but she could feel Fate banging against the basic firewalls that she had set up around this AU. It was giving her a killer headache.

"Too true." Align said, offering Blaze a fist bump.

After a moment, Blaze's eyelights flashed, and he glanced at Chaos.

He accepted the fist bump while he was staring at her.

Misty shuddered and she put her wand away. "Let's get outta here, I can hear Chaos growling from over here." She said, looking queasy.

"Yes, let's." Align said, looking round.

 _"I didn't think it would be so hard to erase his memory."_ She thought to herself as she walked.

"Chaos? Where to?"

He spun his Broomie like a flagbearer.

**"Anti-Void, and when we get there, keep the noise down, I'm going to have a killer headache."**

Misty watched Blaze spin his Broomie around and she looked away, the fast movements were


	10. Chapter Nine: Sugar and Phobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Nightstar246 to the writing <3 Also space updates? whats that.. something to eat XD ?

Error stared.

It wasn’t chocolate.

It wasn’t coca cola.

No, it was better.

It was a AU made of Gummies.

Gummytale.

“This... is heaven,” Error sniffed, she was actually crying, happily.

She was supposed to destroy it anyway, but Fate never said anything about looting it to the core.

A wicked grin filled her face.

Weirdly.. Ink didn’t show up.

OoOoO

“Bugs...”

He shruddered.

“So many bugs..” Ink cried, rocking back and forth.

He shrieked and ran away as a butterfly fluttered by him.

“Where did you find him again?” Blue asked.

“I found him hiding in the doodlesphere.” Dream responded.

“AHHHH! SPIDERS!” Ink screamed.

“This might take a while.” Dream sighed.

Sobbing was heard.

OoOoO

Error hummed to herself as she entered the anti-void, she was also skipping.

She might be on a sugar high.

She might have been singing earlier, badly...

It was too bad that she couldn’t keep a tune.

She had enough gummies to last her for eons, and things in her item pocket never aged!

She giggled a bit, and if she was lucky, another Gummytale would end up on her list to destroy.

“Since when did I have a petting zoo?” Error asked, scratching her skull.

“Oh... it's Chaos.” She said a moment later, spotting the Temmie in the cuddle pile.

Nodding to herself, she started running in circles, so let it be known that Fire, the Admin, had ADD, and after a point, would go to the hyper side if she ate too much sugar, which she had avoided for years.

Fire hadn’t had a sugar overload since she was a teenager!

Well...

Sadly, Error didn’t exactly remember any of this.

And she didn't know when she had to stop eating the sugar loaded food.

Welcome ladies and gents, to the sugar high destroyer.

“ _ **I need more candy!!!!!”**_ She cried, and she tried to summon more.

Thankfully, this madness did not awake her guests, as they’d exhausted themselves earlier.

**Thump**

“ _ **Er...”**_ Error said, as she'd summoned an.. Asian unicorn?

No, it was a Kirin!

“Pretty souls." The Kirin giggled, feeling a bit dizzy, before she passed out.

“ _ **Wheeeeee!”**_ Error said, spinning around, and then, she somehow passed out on her sleeping beanbag, twenty feet away from her summon, the Admins and the Vessel.

OoOoO

“Now Ink, do you see that it's completely harmless.” Dream said, holding the super fuzzy caterpillar in his hands.

Ten feet away, Blue was playing with an itty bitty inch worm.

Inch worms were cool.

Ink twitched.

“Bugs are cool.” Blue grinned, as the tiny insect crawled it's way across his glove.

“See, harmless.” Dream said, brushing the fuzz on the insect with his hand.

“It wants to eat me, and crawl over me... millions of tiny feet... everywhere.” Ink sobbed, trying to back away from his friends.

“It’s a caterpillar, they can’t eat anything but plants.” Dream said.

The caterpillar moved.

Ink screamed and he fainted.

Blue started taking pictures of the unconscious Creator.


	11. Chapter Ten: Wakey, Wakey Hangover

“ _ **Nnnnnnnnnnn....”**_ Error moaned.

Her head hurt, but it wasn't the 'You have head injuries' type.

It was the 'Wow! You was doing something stooopid' migraine.

It wasn’t alcohol, she didn’t even touch the drink, since it made her feel ill, even if she only took one sip of it.

“ _ **Nuuuu... don’t wanna get up.”**_ She cried, she felt like she was going to throw up.

Hissing, she slowly pulled herself the rest of the way to consciousness, wishing that she could go back to the world of unconsciousness.

This time, sleeping hadn’t been fun.

She just couldn’t sleep.

Not that she needed it.

She then paused as she realized that the voices were talking.

“ _ **Bugswattale?”**_ She asked bewildered... _**“What type of Funk of a AU is that?”**_

Ink's creations were getting weirder...

Her eye twitched.

“ _ **Get back here you multi colored, eye burning, censor! Let me swear in my own place, stars darn it!”**_ She cried, chasing the parasite, who had popped up out of nowhere.

“Coolio!” Fresh said, skate boarding away.

“ _ **Let me have my rare swear word!”**_ She cried.

Both of them vanished into a portal.

OoOoO

Fate paused.

There was a disturbance in the force.

Oh.. no.. wait....

That was her paranoia speaking.

"I swear that this Multiverse somehow feels over filled for some strange reason." Fate said, shrugging her shoulders, and she wasn't talking about her Inky.

In the shadows, a dragon grinned.

OoOoO

Chaos giggled in her sleep, this revenge was going to taste so good, when they got their hands on this Fate.

OoOoO

Error had come across evil, pure evvvvvil.

And it wasn't even one that the Ink blott had created, just one of those random AU's that spawned due to the voices.

 _ **"Nope, just no.. it's got to go."**_ Error said, not caring about the fact that it was an original.

The Destroyer got to work destroying Covidtale.

She wasn't allowing that AU to exist here.

Even though she had no clue why she did not want this AU to exist...

Why did she have the urge to wear a medical mask when she entered the AU?

Which was weird, since her code didn't allow her to get sick.

OoOoO

Nightstar began to wake up and she groaned. Jeez, what the heck did she land on? She opened up her eyes and she blinked.

White.

She couldn't see anything else, everything around her was a pure white.

“Great, now I just need those stupid voices to start screaming in my head.” Nightstar grumbled and she stood up on all four of her hooves.

Misty opened one of her eyes and she glared evilly at the Kirin. She wanted to sleep some more, dammit!

Misty growled slowly as she realized that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. She stood up carefully, so as not to awaken the sleeping cat curled up next to her, and then, she shook herself to try and wake up some more.

Shifting back to human form, she stretched, hearing some bones pop. Groaning, she covered her eyes as the white of the Anti-Void was killer on her tired eyes.

"Where's a cup of coffee when you need one?" She grumbled quietly.

Nightstar looked around, their bandana scarf was still wrapped around their neck.

"Hi." Misty said grumpily, searching through her bag for something to eat.

"Hiya."

Misty glared at her bag, and then, she reached in as far as she could, she knew that she had packed those damn granola bars in here!

Letting out a quiet "aha!" as she found them, she pulled them out, offering one of them to Kirin. "Want one?"

"Sure." Night said, walking over to Misty. Her horn glowed with a gray light as Magic took the bar from Misty's hand, unwraping it, and holding it in place as Night began to eat it happily.

Misty smiled softly and she sat down, before she frowned and she reached back into her bag to pull out a pair of glasses. "I hate wearing these..."

_And now I remember why I don't use magic on Gods._

_There's always a price that I have to pay..._

OoOoO

 _ **"Wait... sugar can do that?"**_ Error asked, shocked.

"Yup, I call them sugar hangovers." Blue said simply.

 _ **"Who knew..."**_ The destroyer said.

An internal voice called herself an _'idiot.'_

"By the way, I was curious..." Blue said, as he nibbled on a taco, tacos that the others still fled in terror from.

Which was hilarious, as Blue had finally gotten the hang of cooking.

Not that it stopped the duo from eating weird as heck tacos to see people's reactions.

Stretch's face when he saw Error eat a sprinkle taco had been precious.

She treasured the pictures.

"Where is your jacket?" Blue asked, as Error was rarely without the hobo coat.

 _ **"Well...."**_ Error said, a bit embarrassed.

//Flashback//

Error had just destroyed Covidtale, and Fresh had escaped her just before that.

**Yeeted**

Why did her jacket just vanish?

"This is an awesome jacket!" A voice said, and Error turned, blinking when she saw... a Blue.

However, it was not her Blue.

The Blue waved at her before he vanished.

Taking her jacket with them.

 _ **"But...**_ " She said in shock.

//End Flashback//

_**"So yeah.... it got stolen."**_ Error told him.

"You know, the strangest things happen to you Error." Blue said, with his eye lights being larger then they normally were.

 _ **"Wait... Stretch is almost home!"**_ Error said, pulling out a camera.

Blue smirked and he pulled out a weird looking Taco.

"Bro, I'm home!" Stretch called.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Admins, Insanity and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... we pretty much had a full group tonight, by the way.. this does have a plot... -looks at story summary- see right there.

Error stared, and the cat stared back at her with a wicked grin. It was a skeleton cat? ...with fluffy pink ears?

The destroyer leaned over and she scratched it's head, and the cat took that as it's cue.

 _After all, cats are the rulers of the multiverse, the humans just hadn't realized it yet._ A voice chirped.

 **NOOO!! We are not going down the route of them ruling without opposable thumbs!** Another voice yelled.

Error facepalmed, great, the voices had followed her out of the Anti-Void.

She wondered what had caused them to follow her today.

\----

In the Anti-Void, a Kirin proved that, yes, they could tap dance with four legs.

\----

The cat yawned and it sauntered away.

Error continued on her way.

The cat giggled once she was alone.

"I wonder how long it will take for anyone to catch on that I'm here." The cat cackled cheerfully.

\----

Misty stared at the Kirin before she slowly inched away. Tap-dancing with hooves is _loud._

Blaze was awake, staring from a distance.

She sighed, and she looked over at Blaze. "Are you hungry?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake up Align or Chaos.

Chaos groaned as she woke up.

Blaze nudged her hair.

"You good?" "Yeah..." Chaos muttered.

 **The Devil has awoken.** A voice whispered.

 _Shhh..._ Another said.

Blaze looked up. "Is that a jab at me?"

Misty silently pulled out a water bottle and she held it out to Chaos with some migraine pills.

"I'm slightly offended." Blaze said.

She tried not to snicker at Blaze, but a few escaped of them escaped from her mouth.

"Thanks Misty." Chaos took the water and the migraine pills, swallowing the pills, before she used the water to wash them down.

Blaze grinned at her, folding his talons beneath him.

Nightstar just watched while she was dancing away.

Misty gulped and she walked away from Blaze, feeling her sins crawling on her back.

Blaze tilted his skull at her, a little confused.

Misty shuddered, before she tilted her head and she groaned. "Not you Blaze, I was wrong. A birdy decided to mess with my stuff..."

He perked up. "Sinead kind of birdy?"

_We Should have followed Error.._

~~Oh Really, what was your first clue. The invasion of the admins?~~

**_Guys.. no arguing please Sorry_ **

~~Not So Sorry~~

**Wait.. I thought that it was invasion of the Blues?**

_Shh.. they can hear us_

**Well.. I'm out**

"No, the annoying type of birdy, that is somehow really freaking creepy."

Blaze stared up at the blank ceiling.

"They don't seem so bad, but I don't trust them."

He glanced back at Misty.

"That's terrible." Misty was also staring up at the ceiling.

"Not too bad, but you don't trust anything when you can't see where they keep their brain."

**Dragons... are sooo coool**

_Nah.. that was last year_

**_Mechs!!_ **

Blaze stood up. "Of course dragons are cool. I am one right now!"

He pranced in place, with a grin on his face.

Misty stood up fiercely. "DRAGONS ARE THE FUNKING BEST, YOU... YOU MORONIC BUNCHA...!!!"

_I said that they were last years_

"NO THEY AREN'T!"

Blaze huffed, with fire shooting out in multiple colors around him. "How dare you!"

_Isekai is in_

Misty sat back down again. "Ooh... dizzy..."

She was siting back and enjoying the show.

"No sudden movement, I forgot..."

Blaze swung his skull over to peer at her. "You okay, Puppy?"

"I'm good, but I was just being stupid." She said, slurring slightly.

"You sound drunk."

**Um... guys.. this is isekai, another world story**

~~Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~

“We're drunk from granola bars.”

"How is that possible? _Also, what is isekai?"_

_Psst.. how the heck does one get drunk from granola bars?_

"I'M ASKING THE SAME QUESTION!"

**~~_ReInCaNaTiON iNtO aNoThEr WoRlD_ ~~ **

“Anything possible asked Willy Wonka.” She smiled happily and she was probably getting some insane looks. _“Don’t know what is a isekai?”_

Misty looked at Blaze, offended. "I do not!" She said indignantly, she was still slightly slurring her words.

Blaze went stiff, with blue eyelights gazing across the Anti-Void. His voice was slightly different from before, with a touch of another's in his own. "They're making me suspicious."

**You guys are so behind on your manga reading then**

She looked up at the voices and she narrowed her eyes.

Chaos was slightly out of it again, because she was currently being an OCD editing admin, and she was trying to keep up with this madness, and she would love it if you guys would just slow down long enough for her to catch up with the editing.

"I don't read manga." Blaze stated flatly. "Sorry."

Misty pouted. "It's not like I can actually get the stupid manga..." She said sullenly,with her voice sounding so much clearer without the slurring.

_Oh look an exit! exit right... wheeee!_

**_WAIT FOR US!_ **

Blaze dropped his skull low to the ground, in a slightly threatening gesture.

“Yeah, the last thing I read that was a manga was 'My Hero Academia', which was a few weeks ago.”

"I don't trust them at all.." Misty growled lowly, with the wolf coming out a little.

"I don't trust them either..."

The wolf and skeledragon prowled around, with their hackles raised.

She watched them.

Misty looked over at the Kirin and she finally properly noticed it for the first time. [She was tired, give her a break] "Wait, when did you get here? HOW did you get here?"

Blaze's boney talons clicked on the invisble floor of the Anti-Void. His skull swung towards Kirin.

"Are you another Admin?"

\----

Error muttered under her breath as more voices appeared.

"HI!" A voice said, and looking down, she spotted a tiny child Blue?

"Call me Blessed, and your jacket is mine now." The baby bones said, and they vanished.

"I just replaced that!" Error scowled.

She felt a theme starting.. somehow...

\----

Nightstar shrugged. "Let’s see, I was watching Netflix while I was typing on my laptop, and there was a random portal, I saw pretty colors and I got knocked out. So, about a few hours ago.”

"That sucks, man." Blaze offered her a sympathetic grin.

Misty gaped at Kirin. "So, you didn't come here on purpose, the chance to come here literally _dropped into your LAP?"_

"Do you know the shit that someone of us went through to get here?!" Chaos yelled.

“Yep.” Nightstar grinned and she pouted. “And I was almost done with typing my story too.”

Misty fumed.

"Yeah, me and Sinead exhausted ourselves blowing a hole in the walls to get here!"

"I had to wear makeup and be a dress up doll for the other Admins..." Chaos growled.

“For all I know, Fate could have dropped me here for the situation I’m about to put them through in my stories.”

"I just followed the humour." Shell said, sipping his drink.

"SHELL-"

Misty turned around so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. "WHAT THE FUNK?!"

"WHERE'S THE FRESH?" Blaze bellowed, rearing on his hind legs.

"I don't have no clue on why you didn't ask Retconned or me to help you, we can find Fire anywhere and we could have gotten you here." He said, sipping his drink again.

Misty looked over at Blaze. "I dont swear, I have 2 little brothers that are parrots."

Misty facepalmed and she groaned loudly, trying very hard not to swear... but it was so tempting.

Blaze dropped back down on all fours. "I swear that I have no idea about what's happening right now."

"Insanity." Shell grinned.

Misty looked over and she raised a brow. "Do you think I do?"

“I just find it normal.”

"And I'm trying to keep up with the editing."

"I'm used to madness, I just can normally _understand_ it."

Misty looked over at Shell. "Do you know where Fire is now?" She asked tiredly.

Blaze perked up.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have to keep an eye on Fire's giant Omniverse." Shell said, and he faded away, leaving a Fresh keychain that had little lights on it in his place.

"..."

"Why..." Misty gave up and she started swearing so badly that she would've made her Navy uncle blush.

"Dangit, Shell."

"Cookies?"

“So, who wants to give me the short version why y’all here in the first place?”

Blaze leapt into the air, landing in a doggy play position as his tail whipped through the air. "I HEARD COOKIES-"

Retconned grinned, holding up a dish of them.

Misty growled and she looked at the one who offered.

“Never mind, I'm going to watch this first.” Kirin grinned.

Stalking over, Misty took 2 of the cookies and she stomped away, still swearing under her breath.

Blaze charged over, with colored flame pouring out of his mouth. "GIMMIE!"

"We know where Fire is, but we really can't help. We can slide around Fates block briefly, but we have a time limit here." Retconned explained, watching the battle for cookies begin.

"Like me and the admin codes that I can access." Chaos said.

Misty pouted at this new information.

She took a bite and she calmed down instantly. "These are good." Misty said quietly. "Hey, Retconned! Can you give me the recipe for these?" She asked, walking back over to him.

Blaze somehow exploded into fire, changing to his more humanoid form as he snatched a dozen cookies with his arms.

He completely ignored the conversation, focusing solely on the cookies.

"Pretty much, but since we're coded characters in Fire's Omniverse, I can be here for a few minutes." Retconned sighed. "Also, it's just a normal cookie recipe."

Misty looked over in shock at Blaze's hoard.

“Have you thought about using a trickster block? Like a fake code to make them think you are attacking? But you're really just going behind them.” Kirin suggested.

"I MUSHT HAVVVE AAHHHLLLL!"

"I have cookie bundles for all of you." Retconned said dryly.

Misty turned to Retconned. "Alright, but which recipe do you use? There's a lot... I mean, my favorite is a pudding cookie!"

Blaze laughed chaotically.

Misty pulled out her wand and she tied up the crazy acting Blaze with metal chains, so he couldn't burn his way out of them.

"Well, I have a copy.... And good luck... because, for some strange reason, people keep coming back for mine." Retconned said bewildered, not realizing that they were godly level cookies.

Blaze cackled as he shoved the treats in his mouth, staining his face and hands with chocolate, breaking the chains immediately.  
Kirin grabbed a cookie with her magic and she ate it happily.

"NO CHAINS SHALL HOLD MEH!"

"Thanks!" Then, Misty looked over at Blaze and she sighed. "Dammit..."

Somewhere, a skelecat's grin faded as she looked longingly at the cookies through the one-way portal that she finally got to work.

"By the way, you guys forgot about something." Retconned smiled.

Blaze paused, looking up curiously.

Misty looked over. "?"

"Hm?"

Chaos peeled open a packet of Skittles. She was going to need the sugar...

"The chapter just ended." Retconned said, breaking the forth wall.

Blaze backed away from Chaos in mute horror.

Misty looked at Retconned, unimpressed. "Really?"

Kirin bit into her cookie and she looked at them. "And no more writing until tomorrow, shooo.. give the editor a break." He said, giving them their cookie bundles.

"I have Luna. I'm used to that fourth wall shiz. But don't break it, please." Misty said.

“Like that wall over there?” Kirin pointed at a random wall that had appeared.

Chaos swallowed the Skittles.

Misty sighed and she gave up. She never won these things. She turned back into a wolf and she stalked away, settling down, once she was safe, to watch the fireworks... after she had grabbed her cookie bundle, pitting it in her bag.

Blaze followed her.

And then the chappy ended, with the screams of terror caused by a Skittle crazed Temmie.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Chaos + Skittles = Chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: No.. go away! let me bring back a bit more plot  
> Other writers: But.. butt...  
> Chaosdancer12: *editing* where is the plot here?  
> me: Stilling dibbing this chappy!

Error returned to the Anti-Void, paused, and she quickly backed up.

Chaos was laughing crazily, and her mouth was stained.

Around her was fleeing creatures that she didn’t know....

Who the heck gave the Temmie Skittles?!

Nope... Just nope.

She fled.

OoOoO

Chaosdancer12 blinked at the sound of a portal closing.

Wait...

She scared off Fire, didn’t she?

Well, it was too late now...

She went back to terrorizing the other admins.

OoOoO

“Error, why are you hiding in my closet?” Nightmare asked.

“Chaos had Skittles." Error replied.

There was silence.

“Move over.” Nightmare said, joining her.

OoOoO

“CHHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!” A crowd of Sanses yelled.

Classic grinned.

“And Classic is the winner of the ketchup drinking contest!” Ink cried, dropping a gaudy crown on the others skull.

“Whooooooo!” The other Sanses cheered.

Dream facepalmed.

“I need a Vacation, stars darn it!" He griped.

OoOoO

“Aw come on... you're going to use this route!” A small bird admin pouted, as repeated attempts continued to get her ‘DENIED ACCESS’ when she tried to officially join the story.

“Cameos don’t count!” She cried.

OoOoO

Chaos crackled as the other Admins ran for their lives, she loved her job, sometimes, when friends weren't being kidnapped....

Someone picked her up by the scruff on her neck and she turned around to see who it was. "Ser?!"

The Goth frowned at her. "Where is Shades...."

Chaos grinned as an evil idea came to her. "Well, this Fate kidnapped Fire and turned her into Error, so, do you wanna help me drive her crazy?"

Searcher was frozen for a few seconds, before he grinned. "Alright, I'm in. Let's do this."

"..... Wait, how did you get here?" Chaos asked.

"I got Shell to drop me off."

“This is better then Prime Time.” Retconned said, nibbling on a cookie.

OoOoO

Meanwhile back at the Ranch...

I mean at Fates place.

“Why do i feel like someone is walking on my grave, I don’t even have a grave?” Fate said shivered.

Dark smirked and started ordering gravestones on her phone.

OoOoO

Misty peered around, she’d done it.

She had escaped ChaosDancer12.

“Shoot...” She said, and she ran for it.

She’d accidentally ended up in Spidertale.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Portal Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChaosDancer12 wishes to apologize for her disappearance from this chapter. She is slightly insomniac and her body crashed, hard, while this chapter was being written and when she woke up, it was over, and the only thing that she could do was the editing.

Misty gasped for breath while she was holding out her wand. She had finally gotten out of Spidertale, only to realize that she had ended up in a different AU instead... one of the worst AU's for her to actually be in... _Lusttale._

She was too tired to portal out, so she set up a shield and she sat down, getting her energy back.

Hopefully, one of the others would find her... before she had to kill any dogs.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaze sat up suddenly. "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"Cool." Kirin said.

Searcher nibbled on a cookie as he watched his Admin go on a Skittles fuelled rampage on the Admins that had not escaped her.

Blaze came and he stood beside him, somehow unnoticed.

"I think... Someone is in trouble."

"Who isn’t in trouble." Kirin said, walking up next to Blaze.

"True, true." Blaze said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Align woke up and she saw that she was alone in the anti-void.

"Oh come on!" She whined and she ran off to find the nearest admin.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shall we find this trouble?" Kirin asked excitedly.

"Sure." Blaze bounced his Broomie in his hands. "Let's have some fun!"

"Awesome!" Kirin cried, dancing around happily, with her hooves tapping on the invisible floor.

"Let's find Misty!" Blaze said.

"Yippie!"

Blaze giggled evilly. Sinead shot him a glare.

"Oh no."

"What?" Kirin asked, stopping her dancing.

He opened a portal. "Nothing! Ladies first!"

Align ran into Blaze. "Oof!"

 _"Hisss"_ She hissed.

Since she had landed on Blaze's face.

He fell over. "CAT!" "MY FACE!"

Sinead was cackling.

Kirin just watched it like it was a funny YouTube video.

Searcher was recording it.

Sinead lunged at her, making the Kirin scream. She doubled over, laughing.

Blaze shrieked. "THERE'S A CAT ON MY FACE! HELP ME!"

"HAHAHA!" Kirin rolled around on the ground, laughing at the sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Misty perked up. "Why do I have the feeling I am missing something absolutely hilarious?" She asked herself, before she pouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sinead stood there, with her shoulders hunched, grinning.

"Hey, what are you laughing about!?" Align asked, indignantly, glaring at the two admins.

"You know..." Sinead started as she picked up Blaze, peeling the cat off his face. "Isn't this Multiverse full of Admins?"

Blaze huffed, scratches all over his face. "Too many. Too many."

"Yeah, it is, and I'm surprised that the whole thing hasn't collapsed on itself yet." Align replied.

"Let's find Misty!" Sinead chirped.

"Wait, now you're on board with this?" Blaze questioned.

"Less asking questions! Let's find her!" Sinead cried out, ignoring Blaze.

Blaze and Sinead looked at each other, both fully aware of something that the others didn't know.

"Did everyone forget that we have radios?" Align asked.

Blaze held up his borrowed radio. "No, it's just fun not using them."

“Besides, Misty dropped her radio.” Blaze said, pointing to an abandoned radio on the floor, that was close to their group.

"Into the portal!" Blaze called.

Kirin and Align quickly jumped through the portal that Blaze had opened.

Blaze cackled as Sinead disappeared. "Good luck finding your way out of _Lusttale!"_

He closed the portal, standing there.

His smile faded.

"I need.." "I need to think about something.."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When they appeared in LustTale....

"Oh no." Kirin stared at the sight.

"Oh stars." Align meeped.

"Lets just find Misty and get out of here-"

SMACK!

A shrill scream could be heard in the distance.

"Run!" Align and Kirin started running towards the scream.

While they were running away from perverts.

As the other admins approached, they could hear whimpering.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The cat admin said.

"Me too." Kirin said, looking around.

“Hey cutie, wanna go for a ride-“

BAM!

The monster slammed into the building, having been back kicked by an annoyed Kirin.

They came across a strange sight; Misty, standing over a downed monster, that was holding his... _ahem_ family jewels.

"NO MEANS NO!"

"Ugh, how is Lust such a decent guy with this type of AU?!" Misty exclaimed in disgust.

Align ran up to Misty. "Are you alright!?" She asked.

She looked over at Align and the others. "I'm fine, but I think that this guy isn't. He's the first guy that approached me though...

All the others were girls, or something else, and even Undyne tried something! What type of person do they take me for?!" Misty ranted, furiously.

“Some guy, a few seconds ago, did ask me if I wanted a “ride”.” Kirin told the furious Misty.

Align gave Misty a look. "Why don't you stay in your animal form for a bit?"

Kirin, who was still in her animal form, snickered under her breath.

Misty looked at the ground sheepishly. "I kinda... wanted to say hi to Lust?"

"Fair enough." Align said.

“Yeah.” Kirin agreed.

Misty cleared her throat, embarrassed. "So, uh... can someone open up a portal? I don't have enough magic to open one right now..." She asked, with her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Kirin said happily.

"We should probably go to a place that we KNOW that Fire would go to."

"Wait, does anyone know which AU that the 'Bad Sans' live in?" 

"Or should we just go to Underswap and wait?" Misty asked the other two admins.

"Nope." Align said.

"Wasn't it some castle that Nightmare just took over and he stopped paying rent?" Kirin asked, confused.

"Probably" Align agreed.

"Well, it looks like that we are going to Underswap! Kirin, do you mind uh.."

"Sure!" She said, opening the portal.

Misty stepped through and she looked around. "No sign of Stretch, for now..."

"I hope that this Stretch is a nice Stretch... the Yandere ones are the worst."

"I really hate the ones that baby their Sanses." Align said.

"Me too." Kirin replied.

Misty took another look around. She sighed and she said, "Well, we won't get anything done if we hang around here... Let's see if we can find Blue." "Here we go!~" Align said, in the Mario voice, as she threw herself through another portal.

"Yippie!" Kirin cried as she yeeted herself through the portal, to begin their quest to find Blue.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Crashing Blues

Unknown to the admins, Blue wasn’t home.

He wasn’t at the Stars Sans base.

He wasn’t even hanging out with the Dark Sans.

The forth wall breaker grinned at his doppleganger, who grinned back at him.

“Welcome to the club.” The other Blue said.

“Jacket stealing sounds fun.” He smirked.

In the background, Hope, and another Blue, but this one had brown ecto hair, crackled.

OoOoO

In a closet in what was apparently a very nice AU, Error shivered.

She could feel it.

Someone was planning to steal one of her jackets again.

OoOoO

Rune rubbed his hands together, having snuck away while Error and Inky were shopping.

Not that they would know that he was gone, or how the Blues kept in contact with each other and how they traveled through the Multiverses....

Er...

Let's not go that way, Deadpool insanity lives there.

He was so hyped, it was his turn next.

Hope had even promised to shrink it, Inky would love having a jacket in his size that looked just like Error's.

Yeah...

The jacket was a prize for the Blue wallbreakers.

Poor Error.

OoOoO

Someone gently knocked on the closet door.

“ **Shhhhhh...”** Nightmare hissed.

“Are you okay?” A young male voice asked.

" **Oh, this is just perfect, an intruder, but that axetale Temmie had skittles.”** Nightmare said, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to get Error to move the AU... again.

“She fell asleep, you're safe.” The voice giggled.

The door creaked open as he pulled it open, and he and Error quickly left the small confines of the closet.

A small, mostly covered, skeleton stood there, with a purple eyelight but the other one was covered with an eyepatch.

He stared at the Destroyer in clear shock.

“ _ **Kiddo, are you alright?”**_ Error asked.

“Yeah, Um.. I have a strange question.” The strange child asked.

“ _ **What?”**_ Error asked, trading looks with Nightmare.

“Do you want them to find you?” The child asked. Error paused, with a strange look in her eyes.

“Yes...” Error whispered, with an unglitched female voice that sounded like it was coming from a place that was so far away from their current location.

Nightmare looked at Error in shock, hearing the female sounding voice.

 _‘That wasn’t Error’s normal voice!’_ He thought, shocked.

“Then, everything will work out.” The child said.

“ **Wait.. What's going on?”** Nightmare said, with his extra appendages bristling, worried that the child had attacked his friend.

“Don’t worry, it's just a story being told.” The boy giggled, and then, he vanished into shimmers of rainbows.

At that moment, Error glitched heavily and she entered a reboot.

OoOoO

Error was walking on a beach, it was all white sand with endless blue-green waves rumbling soothingly in the background.

It didn’t concern her, that her last memory was of a strange child asking a question.

She walked inland, past beautiful trees that looked like they came straight from a fantasy novel.

They gave welcome shade in the salty ocean air, as she travelled a path covered with flowers, with a barely noticeable scent.

Up ahead was a clearing, and in the centre of the clearing was a giant black beanbag, with three small bookshelves covered with books. A computer was on a ratty wood desk, with a rather comfy chair.

But none of that was important, because sitting on the bean bag, was a human.

It was impossible to tell her age, and that asking that would be a no no.

Messy brown hair, frizzing from muggy weather and pulled back into a ponytail. Blue edged glasses perched on her nose, as dark brown eyes read from a heavy paperback from a book series called Xanth. A purple tank top with a black over shirt, black jeans and mismatched socks.

Error found herself sitting next to the human, who smiled at her.

“It's going to be okay.” The human said.

“But what if something goes wrong?” Error asked, wondering why she wasn't asking for the human's name.

“It will be okay, she made several mistakes.” The human responded.

"What if... I’m lost?” Error asked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be found.” She responded.

**REBOOT COMPLETE**

Error vanished.

Fire sighed, she could only do so much with her own memories sealed away.

OoOoO

Error woke up with a start, as the fuzzy-confused-dizzy feeling that she got after a reboot hit her with a vengeance.

“ **Thank goodness you're okay."** A voice said, and Error blinked, seeing that it was Nightmare.

“Sorry, if I could stop the reboots, I would.” She responded.

“ **Error.. your voice isn’t glitching..”** Nightmare suddenly said.

“Wait! You can actually hear my real voice!” She said, shocked, she could glitch it on purpose but... not even Blue could hear her real voice.

“ **Yes... and since the reboot is over.. why didn’t you tell me you were a female?”** Nightmare asked, Error blinked and she realized that the weird thing that Fate had done to her voice and body was missing.

She was a hundred percent female skeleton to everyone now.

"Well, I told you a few times. But.. you know that Fate forced this job on me, but for some reason she made _evvvveryone_ think that I’m a guy, and every time i tried to tell someone, or leave notes. Or anything really... people would see, hear or read something else.” Error replied, mumbling and blushing.

“ **I’m sorry.”** Nightmare responded.

“For what, it's not your fault.” Error replied, confused.

“ **Well, at least we have a female member now.”** Nightmare said, cracking a grin, and Error giggled.

"Aha! A jacket!” A voice cried.

The two dark beings turned and blinked, because, standing there, was an unknown Blue... With Error's jacket in his arms.

A jacket Error that had been wearing a few seconds ago.

Way to ruin the moment idiot!

The unknown Blue fled, cackling as an angry Octopus and Error chased him.

He waved and he vanished back to his own Multiverse.

Rune had his jacket.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Fainting

Merciless stared at Error's jackets. Which one to take, which one to keep, which one to throw into the void, which one to burn, which one to throw into a random AU and ect, were all of the questions that haunted his mind.

The Underswap Sans ended up taking the entire closet to the Blue HQ, did he regret it? No, he's just upset that the other Blues didn't invite him.

OoOoO

“Stop it,” Error said, slapping Dust's hands away.

“But you're a girl.” Dust said and he poked her again.

Error summoned her strings and she threw Dust into a portal.

Let's see how much he liked the hell that was Barneytale.

One day... she’d get her chance to destroy it.

“Really?” She asked dryly, seeing Horror and Killer holding up scorecards.

She threw them in too.

Nightmare sipped his milkshake, he was pretty chill about Error throwing his minions into that AU.

OoOoO

“Error, where is your jacket?” Blue asked in shock, he’d never seen Error without the hobo like jacket.

“Don’t ask.” Error grumbled.

Blue blinked.

Error smiled.

“YOU'RE A GIRL?!” He shrieked, before he fainted.

Error poked him with a stick.

She had a feeling that this would be happening alot.

OoOoO

Fate dug through her notes.

“Where is it?” She said, where was her notes so she could renew the field on Error.

Dark roasted her marshmallows over the burning papers.

Sooner or later, she really needed to poke her own Omniverse back into action.

Meh... this was fine.

OoOoO

“Wow, I’m so sorry for the reaction,” Blue said, half an hour later, he was horribly embarrassed that he’d reacted so badly.

“It's fine Blue.” Error said smiling, she’d gently explained the issue of her voice and gender.

“No it's not, it's not right that you had those issues,” Blue replied, he felt a bit bad for joining the group of Blues.

He’d... just have them go after other Errors instead.

At that moment, Stretch walked in.

“Hey Blue I need to...” He said and he trailed off, taking in Error, minus the usual jacket and the female skeleton body.

Thump...

“Well... This is getting annoying.” Error sighed, and she poked Stretch with a stick.

OoOoO

A figure walked up to the border of a locked Multiverse, and they knocked.

“Sorry, we're full, too many admins.” The Multiverse said.

RainbowgayFire pouted.

OoOoO

Dark innocently knocked down a glass orb and she watched in glee as Fate panicked, and she tried to catch it.

 _'I have successfully cut off Fate’s connection to her Multiverse, for the time being.’_ She said to the others, using the radio.

OoOoO

“No...” Error said.

Ink blushed rainbow.

“Just no!” Error scowled, Dream looked like that he was loosing the will to live at the thought of a female Destroyer.

“Go out with me?” Ink asked.

“Die!” Error said, throwing Ink into a portal, with Dream soon following him.

Hope he liked Snowtale.

OoOoO

Error entered the Anti-Void and she blinked. It was empty of Chaos and the other strange ‘not actually animals.’

“Not my problem.” She said, after all, she had a job to do.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Lil’ Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, supposedly all of us were suppose to be online and work on the story today. Yet only ChaosDancer12 MistraltheSkelegirl and myself were there for writing. It was fun <3 You snooze you loose your writing spots guys.

“IF THERE IS SOMEONE WATCHING ME, GIVE ME A SIGN!” Fate screeched. She waited for a few minutes, before she shrugged her shoulders and she walked out the room. The moment that she opened the door, a sign was thrown at her face.

OoOoO

“Yo... bro...” Fresh paused.

Error twitched as Fresh eyed her up and down, she could tell, even with the yo-lo sunglasses of his.

“I didn’t know that I had a sister." He said with a large easy grin.

“I will tell Geno on you,” She said, seeing the flirting coming her way, Geno was the one person that could scare Fresh.

_Fresh Poof_

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Fate was huddling in a corner starting at the sign, they were not recovering from their sign well.

Dark prepared another to throw to her if Fate looked ready to recover, oh... and a few creme pies.

OoOoO

“WHY ARE YOU INVADING MY HOUSE?!” Stretch cried, freaking out, as beings that looked like animals invaded his home.

“No Blue.” A shadowy wolf said.

“Awww...” The kirin said.

“It's too bad, the blues always know everything. Maybe he’ll be elsewhere.” The wolf said.

The not animals fled.

Stretch pondered if anyone would believe him if he admitted this.

OoOoO

“Denied.” Error said, she didn’t care if it was an original, she was not allowing it to exist.

What tale you ask. Ducktale.

Where everyone was humanoid ducks, even a version of herself, which of course, was male.

But Blue was a bright neon pink duck.

It burned.

“Noooo.. my precious.” Ink cried when she won their usual battle.

She left Ink sobbing at the destruction.

No neon pink Blues allowed.

OoOoO

Ten AU’s later, Error returned to the anti-void, to see that her only visitor was Chaos, who was playing solitaire.

"Heya." Error said.

"Hey..." Chaos did not look happy.

"What's wrong Chaos? You're looking down...." Error asked worriedly.

"You know how I have multiple forms, right?"

"Well, yes." Error replied, confused.

"Well, the baseline, original, human form that I use as a way to tell myself apart from anyone who shares the same name as me had an upgrade."

"Upgrade?" Error said scratching her skull confused, knowing that the Temmie wasn't really a Temmie. Not that she had any clue on what she was. "Why, what's wrong with an upgrade?"

"It's just easier if I show you." Chaos grumbled, before a cloud of smoke covered her, only to get blown away.

The human Chaos now had a new addition, a pair of dark crow wings, and a slushie.

Error looked at her blankly.

"By the way, you forgot to summon clothing." She finally replied.

Chaos looked down, before she blushed and she quickly summoned her usual clothing, which already had slits for her new wings.

Just then, a portal opened up and a shadow wolf stumbled through, looking half dead.

"Hello wolf, I have been getting a lot of visitors lately." Error sighed.

"Hoi Buddy!"

"Buddy?" Error said, with a deadpan look.

The wolf just grumbled and she put her paws over her ears.

Why did they go to Swapfell again?

"A co-worker, she works in the same department as me."

The wolf's eyes suddenly shot open and she bounded over to Error happily.

"In whatever mysterious job that you do." Error said stretching.

"Yep..." Chaos frowned.

"You know, things have been kinda crazy since one of us was kidnapped by Fate." The wolf whined in agreement.

"Doesn't surprise me, Fate's a.. just.. grrrr." Error snarled, not able to say some rather horrid words that would burn ears.

She could transform back so she could talk to Error, but with her current injuries... she wasn't going to risk it. It was better to let them heal her first.

Chaos got up and she walked over to Misty. "Where did you go to get injuries like this?" She asked as she began to heal Misty.

Misty just grumbled and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm not good at using healing magic." Error said to the wolf.

Finally though, she used her telepathy to say,

_Swapfell... or Fellswap, can't remember_

"Okay." Chaos hummed as she continued to heal the wounds.

"Hopefully, it's not a viral or glitched version, they're a pain to deal with." Error said, hearing the wolf.

_I forgot that those ones were radholes..._

"You think that's bad, Squiddy still fights to save them, even if they're so glitched that sometimes, they're floating heads." She said, shivering at the memories.

Chaos shivered as well. She hated AUs like that.

Misty froze, before she whined, clapping her paws over her eyes. _Oh stars no! Why have you cursed me like this!_

"Because I'm an evil troll." Error smirked, before the smile faded and it went back to her normal neutral face.

Misty just stared, before she developed her own evil look.

She knew this troll alright...

And she knew how to get them back as well... sort of...

"Fire?" Chaos quietly asked herself, but could it be possible? Was their presence enough to trigger Fire's reactions to them? And if they could trigger reactions, could they trigger her memories?

Misty got up and she stretched, working out the kinks in her body, before she transformed into her human form, although she kept the ears and tail out, after seeing Chaos with her wings.

"I wonder if Ink is still afraid of the little red riding hood story, I do have a wolf here." Error said, grinning maniacally.

Misty collapsed with laughter instantly, before she got inspired.

"I kinda made him afraid of bugs..." Chaos giggled. "With some help."

She used her wand to transform her normal jacket into a long, blood red cloak and she grinned wickedly, before she pouted at Chaos's reminder.

"That explains a few of the newer AU's." Error giggled.

"I didn't mean to do that much difference to his memory..."

"Oh, don't worry, I still have Ink traumatized about frogs." Error said evilly. "Good times.. that was like eons ago, and he still flees at the sounds that a frog can make."

Chaos giggled again.

Misty collapsed again.

She then sat up and she looked at Error. "Ya know, I've got an entire pond full of frogs back home. I kinda wanna fill the Doodlesphere with them now."

"Now..." Error said, pulling a pad of paper out. "How much would it take for you to help me prank Ink with the Little Red Riding Hood story?"

Misty grinned evilly. "Take me to Gummytale so I can stock up on sour worms, and we have a deal!"

"Deal, so you'll be the wolf. Chaos, do you want to be the lumberjack? I can use my ecto body to be Little Red." Error said, giggling.

"Okay, I'm in." Chaos grinned.

"Sweeeeeet." She said, rubbing her hands together, and she opened a portal. "This is Gummytale copy 5. It's due to be destroyed soon, so go crazy."

Misty grinned, before she handed the cloak over to Error and she hopped through the portal happily.

"Something doesn't look right," Error said and she summoned her ecto body. Her ecto body was shimmering blue with sparks of gold hidden in it, a flat chest filled out with breasts and brown ecto hair fell down to just under her shoulders. She quickly tied it into a low ponytail with one of her strings.

She used her stats screen to switch her current clothing to a cute red dress.

She hated wearing dresses, but she had a role to play.

"How's that for Little Red?" S

he asked. Misty came back through the Gummytale portal and she gave Error a thumbs up.

"Nice!"

"Thanks." Error said, blushing.

"It's perfect!" Chaos grinned, before she changed her own clothing. She was now wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with dark coloured jeans and sturdy boots, the ones with a steel toe cap.

Her own hair was tied back in a rough ponytail, and she carefully pushed her glasses into place.

Misty just transformed back into her wolf form, although the eyes were gold, instead of their usual purple.

"Wait... I need to do one more thing," Error said, and she concentrated, before her form shrunk to the size of a child's. "Heh heh heh."

Misty let out a wolfish laugh, wagging her tail.

Chaos cracked.

"Now... Ink is suppose to be in Fairytailtale.. yeah.. I know, it's a stupid name, later. Shall we?" Error said, opening a portal.

 _So, why is Ink afraid of the Little Red Riding Hood story?_ Misty asked via telepathy as she walked through the portal.

Chaos followed them through the portal as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Well... I might have read the Grim versions to them, and I don't know why, but I found the book in my item space." Error admitted, she did not know that the Grim stories weren't supposed to exist in this Multiverse.

Misty nodded in realization. Then again, she had the complete Grimm's fairytales, so... Yeah, she understood why Ink would be scared of that story now.

Unknown to many, Fire had been planning to read the books again, as a new idea for a grimmer story in her head... which was now lost because of Fate.

_Fate sneezed_

Three hours later, two Admins and an Error, who also was an Admin as well... but she didn't know about that, landed in the Anti-Void, cackling and giggling like they were high on something.

Chaos's hair was covered in sparkles, and Misty's fur, for some reason, had bows in it.

Ink now had a deeply ingrained fear of the color red, axes and cheshire grins.

Error had no clue where Misty had grabbed a Cheshire cat.

"His face..." Error giggled.

"That was so much fun!" Chaos laughed.

Misty just transformed back, holding on to her cat. "It was perfect, oh God.... I've gotta do that again!"

Error tossed the cloak back to Misty, and she shifted her clothing to a blue tanktop, black jeans and faded white sneakers.

"Oh right," Error said as she shifted back to her normal skeleton form and age.

The cat just meowed and it wandered off again, when Misty reached over to catch the cloak, turning it back into the bomber jacket that it had been previously.

She shrugged it on, with a huge grin still on her face.

Then again... she didn't think that the others knew that her pet Kneazle had managed to swipe Ink's replacement vials...

Chaos shifted her own clothing back to a sleeveless turtle neck top with an oversized hoodie, her usual pants, and her favourite trainers.

Misty sighed, looking at her jacket. She loved it... but it was too hot. She turned it into a shawl, and she changed her clothes into a white sundress with blue flowers.

"So right now, I'm good for destroying, and if I'm lucky, other than destroying that Gummytale copy, I have free time." Error said gleefully.

"Yay!" Misty said gleefully.

Chaos smiled.

Misty frowned. "By the way, during the prank, I swear I saw Blue... But was that just me?"

"No, that wasn't you. I saw Blue too." Chaos said.

Error put a giant pad of paper, with writing, down in front of her, it was filled with pranks.

Misty looked over at Error's book of pranks and her smile lit up her face, as she chuckled evilly.

"No.. that was an outside Blue from another Multiverse, and everytime that I wear my jacket, they steal it, which is why I'm not wearing my usual things." Error responded, and she muttered under her breath about forth wall breakers.

Misty looked up thoughtfully. That certainly explained Inky's new jacket...

Though, when did her Blue learn how to Multiverse hop?!

A Blue swung by them on one of Error's strings, singing Spiderskull.

Error ignored him, and the Blue vanished in the distance.

Misty just blinked. "Well... that's not something that you see every day."

Chaos hid her smile in the neck of her sweater, it looked like Codeverse Chaos was having fun teaching other Blues how to Multiverse hop.

Error added a prank idea to the papers for a trap to use on the jacket stealers.

 _'Then again, I've got a Blue that is best friends with Loki... so why am I not used to craziness yet?'_ Misty asked her as she looked over at Error.

Error scratched the idea out and she added a new one, one that looked like the game mousetrap.

"Maybe I could charm one to return to you if it goes a certain distance away from you, without your permission?"

"It wouldn't work, any Blue's code would ignore that." Error grumpily responded.

Chaos just smiled as she drifted off, entering her OCD editing mode.

"Then, I'll just get a Blue to do it. It shouldn't be too hard, he owes me one."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Denied: Code Fate Active

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started this way to late at night when Fire clearly needed to sleep, thankfully more then Chaos and I managed to work on it this time. Sadly that meant I had to go to bed before editing was finished, so its posted today after work.

Error was about to head off again since Misty was napping, when she crashed.

Which was strange, since she hadn't been triggered by anything.

Chaos, who was there, panicked.

**Error.. Error.. Please Reboot**

**Reboot Yes/No**

**Yes**

**Error Error... Damaged code.**

**Please Insert Coding!**

**Reboot Yes/No**

"Damaged code?" Chaos asked, before she pressed the **Yes** button again.

**Rebooting....**

**Rebooooooooot... Fail**

**Please Insert Coding**

**Reboot Yes/no**

She pressed the **Yes** button again, before she opened a Stats screen on Fire.

**Reboot 10%**

**RE.. Boot 15... %}**

**REboot Fail**

**Please insert Core coding**

**REboot Yes/No**

"Core coding?" Chaos frowned, because that should not be missing.

**Backup Files Reactivated**

**Core Codes Still Missing**

**REboot 50%**

Chaos froze once she realised what was going on. "NO!!" She quickly brought up multiple screens and she started tapping away quickly. She had to give Fire her Admin Codes back!

Codes were her specialty, she was practically a Code Mage when she wasn't a Temmie.

**Warning, Error codes only available**

**Core Codes Missing**

**REboot 75%**

**REboot 100%**

Error woke up with a gasp.

"Come on, come on..." Chaos gasped when Error woke up. "Error?"

"Damn it.. THat was a doozy of a crash." Error said, her words were glitching a bit from the stress.

"Yeah. It was."

"It's been forever since I had a crash like that." Error sighed, getting up.

Chaos nodded her head.

"You know what I need? Cookies, do you want to hit Cookietale?" Error said, thoughtfully.

"I would love some." Chaos said.

And of course, Error crashed again.

**Warning WarninG**

**UnSTaBle Code**

**REboot.exe denied**

**Core..... Code**

**MISS....ing**

**Code Fate Activated**

**User: Fate**

"No!" Chaos screamed, before she pulled up her Code screens and she began to type on them again, she yelled at the other Admins. "Wake up! I need you guys to get out of here! NOW!!"

**User Input Denied**

"Fuck you Fate!" Chaos hissed as she typed faster, doing her best to shut the Code down.

A migraine immediately started to develop as she drove deeper into the Codes.

**Code Fate Active**

**Waiting For Omniverse Reset**

The skeletal cat hissed as she watched through her one way portal. They didn't wake up, she had to help them! She opened portals underneath the other admins in the Anti-Void, trying to get them to her hiding spot.

**Omniverse PuppetCode Has activated**

"No... Nononononononono!" Chaos screamed as she began to bleed from her nose. Her legs were beginning to shake and the human feared that they would eventually give up on her.

"Fire! No! I won't stop Fate, not until I save her!"

**Core Code Missing**

**Please Insert Key Code**

She knew this, she began to type in the Key Code, even as blood started to fall from her mouth and her ears as well.

"Just a little bit more... You can do this Chaos... Just one more line of Code..."

A drop of her blood fell on Error's cheek.

**Core code Missing**

**Admin file Removed**

**Please Insert Key Code**

**Please insert Admin Codes**

**Err...** Don't.. **Errror... Give..** Error.. **Up**.. Error

She continued to type, even as her vision started to fade in and out.  
She typed faster, even as one of her knees gave out on her, it would have sent her crashing into the ground if she didn't shift her weight to her good leg.

Chaos's Soul started to glow a Determined Red.

**Please Insert wake Up Keys to finish Wake up Protocol**

"Come on Chaos, you can do it..." The skeletal cat whispered.

Her other knee gave out on her, but she caught herself by grabbing onto a code screen with her left hand, pulling herself up, even as she typed the Wake up Keys in with her right hand.

**Wake Up In process**

**Core Code and Admin keys Still Missing**

**Thank you and have a nice day**

Error gave a moan as she woke up, feeling extremely weak and she hurt, a lot.

She continued to type, wiping away the blood from her mouth with the back of her left hand.

She was not going to give up.

Chaos tapped into the upper aspects of her power as an Admin, as she programmed in the Missing Codes.

"Hold... On.... Fire..."

"Chaos..." Error whispered weakly.

The skeletal cat, Sarah, whimpered. She leapt through her portal, shifting until she was the size of a lion, ready to catch Chaos if she fell.

"Hey..." Chaos whispered.

"Fate... she's going to end it all.... To start all over again, from scratch." Error said weakly.

"I won't let her do that..."

"It's not a multiverse Chaos, she's hitting her whole freaking Omniverse." Error whispered.

"I don't care, I won't let her win!"

Misty groaned as she woke up, feeling... sick. She saw a portal open in front of her and "Chaos!"

"This is just a stopgap... I can feel her coding in a war of all wars. You need to go to the original AU... I think.. something there of mine." Error said blinking, the world looked grey around her.

"Hey Misty..." Chaos didn't stop typing as she spoke to her fellow Admin.

"Can you get that item?"

Misty ran over, pulling out her wand. "Yeah, the Original AU, right?"

Error blinked, fading fast, she fell unconscious.

But thankfully, it was not a reset.

Chaos continued to type, shredding most of her human form to fuel her energy, her form was reverting back to a human shaped blur of 1s and Os...

Misty opened the portal and she jumped through, remembering in the nick of time to grab her walkie talkie.

She hit the ground running, using her wand for a tracking spell.

Error woke up briefly again and she stared at Chaos. "So many Fates... waiting... Chaos.. why are you a Reaper?" Error asked, she was drifting in and out, hovering in the space between being unconscious and conscious. "No.. a Geno?"

"Fire, save your strength." One of Chaos's legs were breaking apart.

 _"Chaos, what am I looking for?! I think Fate that is blocking my tracking spell!"_ Misty yelled through the walkie talkie.

"Stop giving me your paperwork Chaos..." Error muttered, falling unconscious again.

Sarah crawled underneath Chaos and she stood up, causing the human shaped blur of code to end up sitting on her back. She did her best to transfer some energy to her.

"I do my share Fire." Chaos muttered, even as her body gulped down the energy that was being given to her.

"Fire, what does Misty need to find?"

"zzzzzzzzzzzz.." Error snored.

Misty looked around, opening up a code window as an epiphany hit her.

Chaos looked at her screens. "The codes weren't deleted. They were removed.... Misty! The legendary Artifact!"

_"Got it!"_

"Misty.. stop Killering around.." Error giggled in her sleep.

Chaos's other leg broke apart, and her stomach began to fracture and break apart, as she typed faster.

Sarah whimpered at her friend's poor state, transferring as much energy as she could.

Misty broke into a dead run, pushing her way past other monsters as she ran through Waterfall. She even passed a very confused Classic. She skidded to a stop at the piano puzzle, panting.

"Chaos, eat your Monster food Skittles... " Error muttered, she was still asleep.

Chaos chuckled. "I only have enough energy left to type Fire..."

Misty summoned the Legendary Artifact, before she opened a portal and she tossed it through to Chaos.

"HERE!"

"No.. no Blueing Sarah. No more jackets.." Error shivered.

Chaos caught the Legendary Artifact and she began to hook it up to her Code Screens, transferring the Codes within it.

She muffled her screams from her stomach shattering into pieces, before the energy drain started to eat away at her chest.

Misty sank to the ground and quickly opened up her own code screen again, working quickly.

She thought that she saw...

Something that didn't belong...

Misty soon found what she had seen and she opened up her walkie talkie. _"Chaos, Fire's admin codes are here, they're mixed in with Classic's!_

_I don't know what to do, I can't code very well!_

_.....Chaos, can you hear me?!"_

The abnormally large skelecat tried to heal Chaos as much as she could, while she was still transferring energy to her, but the healing magic couldn't do much in this situation. She decided to keep giving Chaos energy.

Error, at this point, wasn't talking in her sleep.

"Bloody mother---" Chaos began to yell, cursing like a Brit. "Just transfer the bloody code Misty!"

 _"I'm trying!"_ Misty yelled.

She swore and she finally managed to transfer the code.

She was... a bit rough with it though...

Eh, Classic would be fine.

Chaos screamed as a lung caved in, as she received the Code and she began to transfer it to Fire.

Misty jumped back through her portal, rushing over to Chaos to transfer some of her energy over to her.

 _'Of all the times for me to not know about healing magic!'_ She thought to herself angrily.

Chaos was panting, and the rate that her body was breaking apart slowed down a bit, but she continued to type on her code screens.

Sarah hissed, pulling up her own code window and typing with her tail. At least, she had learned _some_ healing code.

Misty flicked her wand, summoning some phoenix tears. She didn't have a lot of them...

"Almost there...." Chaos whispered.

Misty continued to give Chaos energy, while levitating the little vial of tears over the most broken down areas, slowing the progression of the energy drain.

"Come on... Just a little bit more..." Chaos whispered as a loading screen popped up.

Sarah's healing code also slowed the progression down, alleviating some of Chaos' pain, although it wasn't much. She mentally cursed herself for not being stronger.

Misty started feeding some energy to Sarah too, to help boost her healing.

**99%...**

Sarah inhaled sharply in surprise at the extra energy, and with determination blooming in her Soul, she quickly began to apply it.

"Just one more..." Chaos reached out for a button, even as her other lung collapsed, and the progression spread to her shoulders.

"Come on!" She pressed the button.

A flame had been watching from afar, blazing angrily as she observed invisibly. She was doing something else, grappling with the foreign magics of Fate as she fought to control the "Error." Sinead would not have that. She was crying, silently, at her own inability to help.

"CHAOS!" Misty yelled, before throwing caution to the wind and giving Chaos as much energy as she could, causing her own form to destabilize.

Sarah growled. She couldn't allow her form to destabilize as she was trying to hold up Chaos , but she still transferred as much as she possibly could.

**100%**

"I did it..." Chaos whispered.

"...." Error said and she started glowing.... like flames.

Sinead had been holding back, but then, she saw Chaos. _Ink. Stay here. Euryale will be helping this time. And he's bringing the others..._ **Our Admins.** She spoke to her vessel, and then, she flew to the scene.

Misty continued to give her energy to Chaos, hoping to see her body reform.

She stared at Error, partly in surprise and partly in relieve..

Suddenly, Flames exploded everywhere, but they weren't real flames... just energy.

An explosion of flame erupted from above their heads, and then, it shone a bright green as a Phoenix's shriek echoed in the Anti-Void.

Chaos smiled, before her eyes went glossy and the rest of her form shattered into pieces, leaving her Soul floating there...

Sarah gasped, almost destabilizing in shock when Chaos disintegrated. She fell to the floor, shrinking down to the size of a kitten... Between slowing Chaos' drain, trying to alleviate her pain, transferring her energy and holding Chaos up, she was exhausted.

The green flames surrounded them, with some of it, vanishing _into_ the Error.

"CHAOS!!!" Misty screamed, before she grabbed the floating Soul carefully. She released it, when someone else went to grab the fragile Soul, recognizing who it was.

Arms, human arms reached out of Flames, and they gently cradled the Soul.

"I'm so sorry Chaos... Rest now..." Fire whispered.

Flames enveloped her Soul, keeping it stable.

 **"No friends, it's the beginning of the end. The Calvary is coming."** Sinead's disembodied voice echoed throughout the Anti-Void.

 **"Fire needs it's counterparts in this battle. It needs Ice. It needs Earth. It needs Air."** Sinead continued.

The Soul glowed before it dimmed, returning to it's original Colour, an simple Dark Blue. An Integrity Soul.

The flames faded away, leaving Fire in her human glory. She gently held up Chaos's Soul and she concentrated, as healing magic spiraled around it crazily.

Code began to cover the Soul, and seconds later, a tired Temmie was in Fire's arms.

Misty swayed slightly, her form was flickering. "Maybe... I can do something here?"

 _"Let us help you."_ Sinead murmured.

Chaos's eyes were closed and she slowly opened them. "Fire?"

"Heya Skittle breath." Fire teased.

The kitten-sized admin stood shakily, gazing up at the other admins. Good, Chaos was back, and Fire was back too...

Chaos chuckled. Blue eyes gazed at Fire and Chaos. _"You're alright..."_

Misty shook her head quickly, her form was stabilizing.

Fire reached out, sending energy and healing Magic to Misty.

Misty walked over to Chaos and Fire, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry that I'm late guys, I got Fated." Fire grinned. _"_

 _I wasted so much time on Fate."_ Sinead mumbled.

 _'If I never have to see that again, I will thank all of the Deities.'_ Misty thought to herself.

"Stop giving Murphy's law ideas Misty." Fire said, glaring at Misty.

Sarah shook her head, trying to absorb the leftover energy from when Fire came back. She didn't think the other admins could feel it, but in her state of exhaustion, she easily sensed the extra energy.

Misty just smiled. "I'm not trying to. But that was terrifying."

"I'm sorry that I scared you guys." Chaos whispered.

Sarah walked closer to the others, slowly.

"Also, knock on wood." Misty said with a silly little grin, knocking on her wand.

"We all need rest, and to get the other Admins awake, and here. We need to stop Fate's puppet code." Fire said seriously.

A blast of cold air blew much of Sinead's flames away, revealing an entity of purplish ice and gold eyes. **"I came."** A deep, glacial voice rumbled. **"But I think that it may have been a false alarm."**

Misty nodded, before she looked at the new entity in shock.

"I'll.. deal with this.. in the morning. Let's have some snacks and sleep, okay?" Fire said, with a sigh.

"Sleep is for the weak!" Chaos weakly shouted.

Sarah gazed up at the new entity, recognizing it vaguely. This must be... _'Euryale...'_ She thought tiredly.

 _"Stay, Euri."_ The formless flames begged.

A vague figure materialized from the flames, it was orange once again. _"I've been so stressed."_ She addressed her opposite.

She swooned into the embrace of the ice elemental, who caught her. "Then I'll stay." He said, in a less echoey voice.

Misty nodded in agreement, before she collapsed. When Fire had started funneling healing energy to her, Misty had sent it straight to Chaos instead, to try and help her.

"Need sleep." Fire placed Chaos on one of her many bean bags and she pulled out chocolate. Chocolate made everything better. She put Misty on another bag.

Misty curled up with a contented sigh, with her shadows swirling around her.

Chaos crawled towards the chocolate, before she started to chow down on the chocolate.

Fire collapsed on another bean bag, she was exhausted and stressed, she offered Sinead another beanbag.

The shadows latched on to the other Admins without them noticing.

The kitten stood up once again... when did she fall? The energy thst the others radiated, and even a little bit of it, was enough for her to get back on her feet. It made her feel a bit better. _'At least this should have increased my endurance... Hah. Hah'._

Misty smiled as she set up some shields for them, trying to do what she could.

It wasn't like she could use the codes very well...

Suddenly, Blaze appeared in a wisp of colorful flames. He was grinning, and carrying a flustered Abyss, bridal style. "I'll be staying here, too!" He sang.

"Okay... No more magic, no planning. We need sleep. Chaos and I are ready to go comatose." Fire replied.

Misty was already asleep, so she didn't hear Fire. So, the little shadows stayed attached, although new ones attached themselves to Blaze and Abyss, to make shields for them.

Fire hit Blaze with a pillow.

"I SAID SLLLLLLEEP."

"Uh... Since uh... Call me Crystal, I guess?" Abyss asked, blushing, before he yelped as Blaze was hit with a pillow.

Chaos weakly nodded her head, she would have to rebuild the coding and programming for her human form from scratch, her actions had destroyed it, when she could move without everything hurting....

"Zzzzzzzzzz." Fire said, she was half on, half off, of her bean bag.

Crystal and Blaze landed in a heap on the floor, with Blaze laughing as Crystal groaned.

Sinead laughed as well, before she lead Euryale to another beanbag, where he sat down, as other figures appeared.

Kin glared at everyone before he threw himself over a beanbag, with his tail curling around his legs. A green orb floated near him.

Beats giggled, with a similar white orb doing the same thing as he found another beanbag for himself. The lights watched them fall asleep, before Sinead addressed them.

"Sit down, be yourselves, my dears. I'll explain everything in the morning."

She cupped the green one lovingly. "I'd love for you to meet them."

She smiled. A flash came from both of them, and they drifted a little way off, before expanding to enormous sizes. The lime green one was close to the size of a mansion, while the white was close to the size of a house.

Then, they took on robotic forms, the green was a many armed machine, with one mechanical eye that shone a lime green, and the white one was a biomechanical silver-furred creature with an extra set of legs.

They settled down on the floor.

"Thank you." A soft voice spoke from the larger one.

The kitten smiled tiredly at everyone. She was too tired to properly turn into her human form, she simply dispersed and reformed.

She got up off the floor and she shuffled over to Sinead, hugging her around the abdomen. She dispersed once again and she reformed on the top of her head as a kitten, curling up and falling asleep.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Puppet

A being laughed and danced with themselves.

It was the end.

Wasn’t it wonderful?!

Fate was tired of everyone getting in the way of their plans, with everyone not playing their parts of her play.

And it wasn't just this Multiverse, but it was the other ones that she ran too.

She’d already sent the Lock Down code for her favourite Toy, the Error would sleep until she needed her, when she began again.

She’d wiped their memories clean, let's see the Admins try to save there friend if she had destroyed everything that made them an Admin.

She laughed.

All the glorious blood and Dust.

Death and Destruction.

The faces that everyone’s made as their friends were forced to attack them, the puppets's horror and terror as they attacked everyone’s else.

And there was no one to stop her, since she’d even locked out other beings like herself.

Outside Fate's Omniverse, Karma and Destiny waited.

Dark fled, as her Fate watched.

OoOoO

Blue didn’t know what do.

Other than run.

Everything had gone insane in the last few hours.

“Run Blue, please!” Stretch begged.

“Brother, please! We’ll fix this.” Blue begged.

“RUN! I can’t control my body!” Stretch cried, and from the sounds of it, Blue was getting tired.

Suddenly Blue tripped, and he looked up in horror as Stretch's face became broken.

Blue closed his eyes, he could tell that he had broken his ankle when he had tripped.

“I love you Papy." Blue whispered.

“I love you Sansy.” Papyrus whispered.

Dust fell... a life ended.

Blue screamed.

Papy had destroyed his own Soul, instead of killing his brother.

OoOoO

Nightmare fought with Dream, not against him, but with him. To keep back the hordes of controlled beings.

Both of them were getting tired.

Dream grinned.

But, what a way to go..

In the end, he’d be with his brother.

OoOoO

Cross unleashed his sword, with a horrible grin on his face.

“Hey there.” He said, and dusted them, he did not care that they were being controlled.

He walked on, with Horror, Dust, and Killer behind him.

They would win no matter what.

OoOoO

"ROLECALL!" Fire called across the folds of reality of that Omniverse.

"HOI!" Chaos yelled as she put a paw in the air.

"I'm right here!" Misty yelled back, holding her ears. That had been loud, and with her more sensitive hearing, that had _hurt!_

Sarah yelped, jumping 6 feet into the air. At least they saw her. "Here!"

"Here!" Align saluted, standing up.

“Hiya.” Nix waved her hoof.

In the corner, Dark held up a teddy bear, she was exhausted from distracting Fate.

"I'll just take a nap here." She said, collapsing on a bean bag in a deep sleep.

"Huh.. Sin and Blaze are missing." Fire said, waiting for Sinead's usual reaction to the nickname. None came.

Two Anti-Voids over, Sinead and Blaze were arguing over who took the wrong direction.

They'll find their way back... eventually....

"So.. I'm free, but yeah.. this Fate kinda threw the unholy hand grenade into her Omniverse. So.. I kinda need to chase her down and keep reality from destroying itself... and taking down, or damaging other Omniverses with it." Fire said, sighing.

Misty looked up at Fire. "What can we do to help?"

"Yeah, what can we do?" Chaos asked.

Sarah nodded, signaling that she wanted to know as well.

"What should we do?" Align asked.

“We want to help in any way we can.” Nix nodded her head.

"I need you guys to hold down the fort. I know that not all of you can code but you do know how to hold down the Omniverse coding, so she can't force a shutdown or reset it... We know where Fate is, thanks to Dark." Fire replied unhappily. "Me.. I'm going after Fate."

Misty nodded, looking nervous. "Got it, Fire."

“You sure?” Nix tilted her head.

Sarah nodded again, with a determined look on her face. "Got it."

Chaos nodded her head, rubbing her paws together.

"You sure that you can handle her alone?" Align asked. "You only just came back."

"I really don't like this, once a Fate creates a new tale, it spreads. I'm worried that other Fates will move against their Admins." Fire whispered.

"Me too." Chaos whispered, she had a bad feeling about what Fire had just said.

Misty shuddered. "Don't invite Murphy, we don't like it when he stays for dinner!" She scolded Fire.

"It's too late for that Misty." Align shuddered.

"I really didn't like what I saw in the multiOmniverse codes when I crashed. It was like the FGOD timelines that spread." Fire shivered.

Sarah picked up on what Fire said and her ears flattened.

Chaos gulped.

Misty scowled.

Nix grunted, she didn’t like that at all.

Align frowned.

"Chaos.. If I give you a huge energy boost, will you be able to help?" Fire asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Chaos said.

Fire reached out, briefly taking her Error form, since it could process and move energy better, and she placed a hand on Chaos's Form. And she dumploaded a shitload of energy. She also did it for the other Admins.

And just in time.. the codes of the Omniverse creaked.

Misty looked around, worried "What was that?"

"I don't know but it's making me worry." Align shivered.

Sarah stumbled as the codes creaked. She whimpered. She had a bad feeling.

“It's nothing good, that’s for sure.” Nix looked around, she was on high alert.

"It's Fate's next stage of the Puppetcode, the Multiverse is collapsing, so she can start again." Fire said unhappily.

Chaos quickly took on a human form, she didn't have time to rebuild her's from scratch, so she borrowed the physical form of a Chara. "We don't have a lot of time left." She said.

Misty instantly opened a code window when she heard that.

"Where do you need us Fire?" Align asked her.

Misty was watching the code in her window, gulping. This was going to be challenging... It was a good thing that she didn't tend to back down from a challenge.

"Just follow the code crashes, and keep the main holds of the Omniverse locked down." Fire said, as the Anti-Void actually shook a bit.

Sarah almost froze in fear, but she willed herself to move. Now is not the time to stand still! She opened her admin code window and the one that she had inherited from her Papa.

Misty nodded her head, spotting something. She started tapping, trying to stop what she saw.

Chaos opened her Code Screen and she cracked her knuckles. "Give my regards to Fate when you find her Fire." She grinned, before she got to work.

"The sooner, the better. And Fire?" Misty said. "Make sure that it **hurts.** "

"What Misty said Fire!" Align said. "And don't let her hurt you!"

“Be safe out there!” Nix yelled.

"Oh.. I will." Fire as Error smirked, and she vanished into Flames.

Nix opened up her own admin code window and she began to work. She growled and she transformed into her human form. She needed her hands.

Sweat started to show on Align's face as she looked though her own Code window, and she saw the damage.

Sarah huffed. She nervously tried to remove a problem that she saw, but once she saw that she managed to do it, determination swelled up in her bones and she began to type faster, her hands became blurs as she tapped away at the screens.

Align worked by trying to isolate the damaged code as she fixed what she could reach.

Nix was typing away as she dealt with the crashes and she took them out.

Misty was tapping away. She was mostly trying to hold down the main hubs, since the others were dealing with the code crashes.

After this was said and done, she was so having Mage teach her more about this stuff.

Sarah joined Misty in holding down the hubs, since there was a lot of them. Determination sparked in her SOUL.

Misty smiled in thanks as she worked. Sweat started beading up on her forehead as she focused on keeping everything stable.

Chaos was dealing with the more serious code crashes, she typed away at her Screen, and she even put on some music that fitted the current situation.

Align grinned as the music came on and her fingers started to blur as she typed, isolating more damaged areas of code.

OoOoO

Fire raced between the planes of reality of this Omniverse, she mentally winced seeing the chaos and destruction, and the wrongness that was happening. Brother against Brother, Child killing parent or parent killing child.

Did that Butterfly just kill a wolf somehow?

Wait.. no.. no sidetracking.

Omniverses could collapse and cause domino issue for other Omniverses, this Fate had chosen the worst way to have fun before she restarted it all, since it was causing core level destabilizing effects, why were good Fates so Freaking Rare?!

She forced herself away from the Multiverse that she'd become familiar with as the Error, no matter how much she wanted to help her friends.

But if she didn't stop Fate, her friend in this Multiverse would be gone.

Friends that had helped her through the Anti-void insanity that Fate had pressed on her.

She could feel the code fixes and the things that the others were doing, and it helped... she could feel the shakes being less.

Still, it wasn't not good enough.

Fate would just restart it all.

Fate would have to die then.

OoOoO

Align continued to work as her eyes started to water from staring at the screen for too long, without blinking.

Nix was blocking everyone out as she trapped the crashes and she started to make them go away.

OoOoO

The first thing that let Fate know that something was wrong, was when an axe slammed through her door.

A door that she didn't have a few minutes earlier.

"Here's Johnny!" Fire called, kicking the door in.

Fate stared.

And stared.

Fire smirked.

OoOoO

Chaos started to work on the biggest code crash that she could find, she was not going to let Fate win, not after everything that they had been through to get Fire back!

Align's right cat ear twitched, someone just used a meme and they did it right.

Misty swore as her grip on a hub started to slip. "Help!"

Sarah summoned another code window and she began to help Misty.

Chaos opened a smaller Code Screen and she started to transfer some Anti-Virus codes that Misty and Sarah could use to the hub that they were working on.

Misty transferred the codes she was given to the hub, flashing Chaos a quick smile before she got back to work.

Chaos smiled back at Misty, before she continued to work on her current code crash again.

"Just how much has been damaged?!" Align yelled.

"A lot, from what I'm seeing. Fire needs to hurry." Misty whispered.

An explosion of colored flames heralded the arrival of a certain fire elemental, and a Ink.

"WE TOOK AWHILE, BUT WE'RE HERE!" Sinead shrieked in annoyance.

Sarah quickly applied the antivirus to other hubs as well, swearing as she almost lost control of two at the same time. She almost never swears. She had to open _another_ window.

Sarah yelped, messing up a code.

OoOoO

_Rat ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta_

Fate dodged gummie bullets, and the wall behind her actually exploded.

"Gummies are food! Not war!" Fate cried and swore in French.

"And why did I swear in French, I don't even speak French?!" she cried.

Fire pouted as the Gummie300x ran out of bullets.

She threw it to the side, and pulled out.. the Hammer.

The hammer of doom, which.. she'd swiped from The Blue from Shell's multiverse.

"It's hammer time." Fire smirked.

Fate fled.

OoOoO

"IT'S ABOUT TIME, YOU TWO!" Misty yelled, swearing as she lost control of a few hubs.

"Then get to work! Both of you!" Chaos yelled as she corrected Sarah's mistake.

The sound of tapping from Align's keyboard got louder as she worked faster.

"It's good to see both of you.... NOW, HELP US!"

“Good!” Nix shouted and she stopped another crash from happening. That was too close.

Misty quickly took back her control over the hubs and she sighed in relief. That was _way_ too close...

Sarah growled, initiating an energy flow between the two admins working on the hubs. Just in case they ran a little low.

The firey pair lunged for Sarah, with Sinead opening a portal. "Get ready for a _lot_ of people, guys!" She called.

"These are OUR Admins!" Blaze added as Crystal came rolling in.

"Why are you yelling?"

Blaze shrugged at his lover.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Work now, flirt later!"

Sarah flinched, but she didn't mess up that time. "Just hurry up!"

"What they said!" Align shouted without looking away from her keyboard.

The entities were extremely different from the others; the two green and white ones immediately flew off to help Sarah and Chaos with their coding.

OoOoO

"Nope Nope Nope, just no!" Fate cried, dodging Hammer blows that would even turn her into a smear.

"Come back here and die!" Fire screamed angrily, her form was starting to flame a bit.

**BOOOOOOOM**

Fate stared wide eyed at what used to be her Olympus size pool.

That was a mighty big crater.

"The only good rat, is a dead rat." Fire said with what could almost be called a serene smile.

"Shit.." Fate said.

OoOoO

Misty started to tremble from the effort of holding down all the hubs that she had.

"What do we do?" Crystal asked, hugging Blaze, as Euryale started to help out with the coding, his screen was a frozen slate of glowing purple ice. Sinead grabbed Blaze and Crystal and she tried to leapt after Fire. "That one! Help that one!"

Chaos's eyes glowed, right as she broke through the barrier surrounding the Code Crash that she was working on. She was not going to give up.

OoOoO

"I'll be back," Fate said, slapping a pair of sunglasses on, and she vanished.

Fire swore.

Fate had just left the building.

And so did she.

Moments later, the Fate's Hub collapsed.

They leapt multiverses.

OoOoO

Sinead spotted Misty, and she teleported over to her. "I'm terrible at coding, but I'm here." She nodded at the shadowy one.

Misty chuckled tiredly. "Join the club, I barely know what I'm doing!"

"Same here!" Align laughed.

Sarah sent some extra energy to Misty, sensing the other's effort. She pushed her limits, summoning another two code windows to work on more hubs. "Just a while ago, all that I would've been good for is destroying things on accident."

“Too much free time on the side.” Nix chuckled and she shook her head.

The green entity sidled up next to Sarah, and controlled volts of lime green electricity took control of one of the code windows. "I can help."

Sarah sighed. The relief was welcome. "Thanks." Sarah summoned another code window after the green light took the other one and she pushed forward. She almost slowed down with her typing, but she continued.

Chaos didn't see the coding surrounding the droplet of her blood on the floor, before it disappeared, taking the blood with it.

Align put her glasses on before she continuied to isolate the codes.

The white being simply stole one of Chaos's code screens. "You need help!" She chirped, with ghostly tendrils like smoky light flying across the windows.

"It's all yours." Chaos said, before she created a new one, and she started to use it.

Misty grabbed onto one of her windows to catch herself before she fell. Fire needed to hurry up!

"Why do I get the feeling that both Fire and Fate are using an untold amount of memes whilst they fighting?!!" Align yelled, she was still typing.

“At this point, anything can happen!” Nix yelled.

A Kin Sans approached Align, with a Beats huddling not too far behind him. "Lemme help ya." The tailed being said, not bothering with permission as he dragged a screen away.

"Thank you." Align said as the work loud lessened.

Misty growled in annoyance. "If that's what's happening, I'm hitting Fire when I see her again."

“Sarah, do you need energy?” Nix asked her as she dealt with another crash.

Sarah huffed. "Maybe, but I think Misty might need it more." She mumbled, brows furrowing at the screen.

Nix nodded and she sent some expanded energy to both of them.

"What can we do? We're useless." Blaze deadpanned. Beats just skipped over to them.

"Bill can help! He knows code!" He pulled out a strange triangle charm and he threw it at the ground.

It exploded, and an irritated yellow triangle with a top hat appeared.

"Do I seriously need to do this? I was causing insanity when you called me!" The musical skeleton nodded frantically. "C'mon!" Abyss growled, dragging the strange pair to Nix. "We'll be busy anyway!"

Sarah glanced over. "Huh. Hey." She turned back to her work, and her eyelights turned to stars for a second as she secured a hub.

"Yess." She whispered.

Misty sighed thankfully, before she glanced at Bill nervously for a few seconds. Hopefully that Chaotic pain in the ass stayed far away from her, the last thing she needed right now was a distraction.

Blaze started pacing, peering at other's code screens. "How to help, how to help." He chanted under his breath as his Abyss opened his own version of a code screen... Made from crystal.

Misty instantly pulled up a new window and she started working on crashes, she was mostly isolating the damaged code.

"Blaze, can you get rid of damaged code?"

The white light; Urianna, cheered as she secured a dozen hubs.

Sarah secured three more hubs.

She grinned triumphantly as she secured another.

Chaos had a gleeful look on her face as she finally destroyed one of the bigger crashes, but her hands were shaking.

_'Damn it! I still haven't recovered from hacking the Puppet Code that Fate used on Fire!'_

Blaze looked at Misty, his eyelights were flaring.

"Absolutely!" He whipped out Broomie and he created a screen of floating paint, typing painfully slow as he squinted while he concentrated.

The little shadow bracelets that Misty had placed on the others activated, sending energy directly to all the Admins.

Misty winced as she felt the pull on her magic, but she kept going, isolating the codes for Blaze to destroy.

Chaos took a deep breath, before she _borrowed_ a burger from a Grillby's and she shoved it into her mouth, using her free hand to type as she chewed on the burger.

Sarah somehow began typing _faster_. "If you can't think of any other way to help..." She started, grunting as she almost lost control of a hub. ".. maybe transferring energy would be helpful." She secured another five hubs, huffing quietly from exertion.

Sinead snorted, then she started flaring up as she worked beside Misty. "Don't give me and my friends the magic, we have tons in reserve." She explained absentmindedly to the wolfish Admin.

"What's taking Fire so long?!" Align yelled.

Misty narrowed her eyes and she nodded her head. "Maybe I should have brought Mage..." She mumbled, pulling the magic from Sinead and her friends, and sending it to Sarah and Chaos.

"We need all the help that we can get at this point!" Align yelled.

Blaze sighed, letting his magic collapse. "I'm useless here." He grumbled as his fire roots suddenly burst forth, connecting to the Admins in need. "I'll help this way." Sinead gave a thumbs up.

Sarah's eyesockets widened at the extra energy and she suddenly summoned tentacles to help her. She grinned as her work speed increased.

Misty's attention was split between securing hubs and isolating codes. She growled to herself. _"Note to self: get Mage to teach me coding."_

Crystal glanced up at his lover and he immediately released his own screen, and cyan tendrils, surrounded with an aura of purple, whipped around and connected as well. They occasionally overlapped with the fire roots, turning grey at the intersections.

Sinead and Euryale both blinked as their vessels used fragments of their power to send energy to the others.

"A bot! The jerk sent out a damn bot!” Nix suddenly yelled. “Oh no you don’t!” She snarled and she smacked the bot away before it could get to the hubs.

Chaos frowned. "Leave the Bot to me." She said, before she quickly rubbed her greasy hand on her sweater, before she started typing again, focusing on the Bot.

The bot flipped Chaos off and it gave her smirking emoji looks.

Chaos smirked, before she sent a horde of virtual Axetale Temmies after the Bot.

It was a interesting cat and mouse chase. The bot used a emoji hand smack to stop them but one of the Temmies got behind them.

It pounced, getting the Bot in the back.

Align smirked at the bot Vs Temmie fight, from what she could see out of the corner of her screen.

The Bot sent annoyed emojis and the two of them were flying around, crashing into firewalls.

Another bot had managed to make its way over to the hubs that Sarah had secured. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." She mumbled. She sent two tentacles after it and she jumped when it suddenly shocked one of them, and it fell off.

Misty wasn't paying attention to any of this, she was too focused on her screens and making sure that she was giving her magic to those that needed it. She noticed Sarah's bot and she narrowed her eyes, pushing some of her Wand Magic at it, and just as she hoped, it caused the bot to freeze.

Sarah huffed, making the tentacle disappear, before another one appeared and she quickly destroyed the bot, focusing on the code again.

Six suddenly sent a bolt of electricity at Chaos's bot, stunning it.

The other Temmies dogpiled on that Bot and it screeched as they tore it apart.

Sinead hummed, having secured twenty hubs as she swore under her breath. "We have too many."


	20. Epilogue: 404

Fate Ran...

The world was shattering behind her as she ran from her doom.

This wasn't suppose to happen!

It should have been impossible to awaken Fire.

Error was her toy to break and break again.

Fate ran.

She could hear static behind her.

Why had she been so stupid?

An Admin was nothing to sneeze at, and she placed everything of the admin in Error. She should have separated the main part from Error, and now that Admin was awake and free...

Free, with access to the Admin codes, and the Error's codes, at the same time.

Together, that gave anyone way too much power, and she chose the oldest Admin that had been an admin for hundreds of places, the hub she'd stolen them from had been one of many that Fire had worked in.

She jumped across Multiverses, to another, and she ran.

She collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

Maybe the idea of puppeting them to attack one another had been a bad idea, as it had been the final crack to the seal that stopped Fire from waking up.

The Admins didn't know that she was Fate for multiple Multiverses, so she had time to plan.

Fate had to get rid of the Admins, reset that Multiverse, and rebuild it from scratch, while she went looking for a new destroyer.

The smell of burning filled the air.

"Burning.." She said, and then, her eyes widened as everything burst into flames.

"Did you really think running would help?" A voice whispered, and then, the world shattered, leaving nothing behind, but a white void.

Fate fell to the white ground, it wasn't the Anti-Void.. it wasn't even the Void, but it hummed with power.

And there, stood the Admin, Fire, in her human form, but it seemed to be made out of fire, with glitches glitching around her body.

"How?!" Fate screamed, Fire smiled, it was a cold and viscous smile.

"You decided to destroy a Multiverse to get rid of me, the others are trying to keep it together. But you forgot, you used your power to change me into Error. I can track you with it, now that I remember who I am." Fire smirked.

Fate quickly backed away from Fire, with a look of terror on their face.

"You can't! I'm Fate! It's mine! I can do whatever I want to, and if you do anything to me, the Multiverses that I control will collapse!" Fate shrieked.

"So... we just need a new Fate right?" Fire laughed, and Fate's face went white.

"No please, I'm sorry. I'll fix it..." Fate cried when they found out that they suddenly couldn't move.

"Just remember, you made me the main character," Fire sing songed.

And she ripped her arm into Fate's chest, but the thing is, Fate was just an aspect of those Multiversus that had become corrupted.

Fate screamed in pain and horror as the access rights of Fate were ripped out of her, leaving her with nothing.

Fire let go, letting Fate collapse, as the body slowly turned itself into sparks of light that vanished into the vast whiteness.

This place was a place that no stories had been born in, but one day, a Multiverse, or a Omniverse, would be born here. She couldn't wait.

"Bring... it.. back..." Fate breathed out.

"It's too bad that you're dead." Fire said, and she slammed her foot down on Fate, who shattered into nothing.

The Admin sighed, she did like to visit places... but her long stint as Error had taken a lot out of her, and she was very tired. But now, she had a new duty.

Moments later, she was at Fate's main hub, it now looked like an endless field with a forever blooming cheery blossom tree.

Waving a hand, she pulled the other Admins here as millions of screens appeared before her.

"Well... I guess that Fates dead as the dodo?" Chaos asked, seeing Fire, as the other Admins joined them, in one form or another.

"Yup, and I have a lot of work to do. She controlled a lot more Multiverses then this, so, guess who just got another job?" Fire asked, scowling.

"Aren't you super busy already?" Chaos asked, bewildered.

"Aren't we all?" Fire said, a tad dryly.

"I need a nap." Misty sighed, she was tired from keeping the codes together, while Fire chased Fate.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah asked, she was still a cat.

"Saving everyone." Fire said, tapping a code.

The screens went white.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Nix worriedly asked.

"Yes," Fire said, holding out a hand, as multiple white 'cards' glimmering with raised magical print landed in it.

"Omniverse data cards!" Chaosdancer12 said in shock, Admins usually only saw these cards once in a lifetime, when they first started being Admins.

"This... is all of Fate's Multiverses, an Omniverse full..." Fire said sadly.

"That's a lot of stories that were never told." Chaos said with a whistle.

"It's going to be a pain." Fire said and she pulled up the first card.

"But that's just one part of the journey." She finally said, and she began to fix the first Multiverse.

The Admins joined in, relaxing underneath a tree that forever bloomed.

-end


	21. Split

"Fate! Fate, where are you?!" Someone yelled as they ran. "I have the sample that you wanted! From the Admin that hacked the Code that you put in your Destroyer! ~~She didn't notice me taking it!"~~

They stopped walked when they came across the place where Fate had died. "Fate?" They whispered, before they collapsed on their knees. "No..."

 ~~"She killed her!"~~

"Fate! Don't leave me! You promised that you would find a cure for me!" 

~~"The Fire One killed her!"~~

"Yes..." 

~~"And she has the nerve to take her place!"~~

"I know." 

~~"She took Fate from us!"~~

"I didn't even get to say goodbye, I didn't even get to apologise for yelling at her!"

_"So, let's take something from the Fire One!"_

"Yeah... Since she took Fate away from us... ~~it's only fair that we take someone away from her!"~~

They looked at the vial in their hand, grinning as the data screen for the owner of the blood popped up in front of them. 

~~**"She won't be able to help the Code Mage, like the Code Mage helped her, as a Fate, we can make her watch as her friend suffers as the Destroyer!"**~~

Their laughter echoed through the empty Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : This is not the end....
> 
> Fire's actions had consequences, consequences that she couldn't see....
> 
> And now, a new cycle begins...


End file.
